Fangs
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Riren! Vampire!Levi Werewolf!Eren, Summary : Vampire dan Werewolves, seharusnya mereka musuh, seharusnya mereka adalah ras yang saling membenci, tapi kenapa Rivaille begitu tertarik dengan darah Eren yang merupakan keturunan Werewolf murni? CHAP 3 IS UP! Warning! Pedo! Mature Content! Abad19!AU, Slash, Boy x Boy, Typo, bit OOCness
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Halooo bertemu saya lagi disini! XD Maaf banget ya bagi orang – orang yang menunggu kelanjutan multi chap Riren sebelumnya, Gomenasai! Aku emang author yang tak berbudi kepada readers, hiks Q~Q tapi untuk minggu ini akan diupdate kok! Tenang saja!  
_

Dan semoga para Riren lovers suka fanfic yang satu ini, dan kenapa dijadiin multichapter padahal aku gak becus ngurusin multi chap? #jleb Eng… tergantung para reader ceritanya mau lanjut apa engga, jadi jangan segan – segan untuk reviews yaaa!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, all characters belong to Hajime Isayama. **

**Warning! Pedo! Abad19!AU Slash Boy x Boy **

* * *

Ketika deru hujan sudah tidak terdengar keras lagi, seorang pemuda yang tinggal di tengah – tengah hutan yang dijuluki "_Witch's Forest_" memandang keluar kearah jendela yang tertutupi air hujan, ia mendecak sebal, pekerjaan bersih – bersihnya menumpuk hari ini, dengan cuaca yang tidak mendukung.

Tinggal di tengah hutan yang memiliki mitos dan misteri sangat menguntungkan untuk satu makhluk yang dibenci seluruh umat manusia, terutama kaum saingannya, _werewolf, _sang monster yang menyerupai serigala. Tidak ada yang berani menginjak hutan itu, karena desas desus mengatakan orang akan terkutuk jika memasuki kawasan hutan yang dibilang miliknya penyihir, sehingga kaum keturunannya Adam tidak berani mengusik semua makhluk hidup yang ada didalam hutannya tersebut.

Memang benar hutan itu ada penyihir, tapi siapa sangka Vampire yang terkenal makhluk haus darah yang hanya mau tinggal di istana mewah yang berlokasi di Romania, ada yang hidup ditengah hutan belantara ini?

Rivaille, seorang vampire yang terkenal Vampire Terkuat di Abad 19 ini, dimana ratusan manusia ia babat habis dengan taring dan cakarnya, bahkan para pimpinan Vampire tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatannya. Tentu tidak ada yang mengerti jalan pikirannya ketika ia bilang ia mau berhenti bekerja menjadi kaki tangan para petinggi Vampire dan ingin beristirahat di suatu tempat di Eropa Barat.

Rivaille tidak menyangka dirinya akan terjebak di hutan yang terkenal seramnya dan akan betah, sebagai vampire bangsawan, ia memiliki cinta yang berlebihan terhadap kebersihan, melebihi cintanya kepada darah, tentu seharusnya ia tidak betah tinggal di rumah sederhana yang kumuh dan kotor, belum lagi rayap – rayap yang suka menggerogoti atapnya yang bobrok itu. Entah kenapa dirinya memiliki intuisi yang ingin tinggal lebih lama dan membantu penyihir setempat dalam pembuatan ramuan baru.

Kembali ke masa kini, Rivaille yang sudah hidup beratusan tahun bosan melihat siklus yang diulang – ulang setiap hari, memang kehidupan di istana jauh lebih membosankan daripada di hutan mistik ini, tetapi sampai saat ini, ia belum menemukan apa – apa, rasanya kutukan didirinya semakin terasa dan ia mulai menyesal membiarkan makhluk kulit pucat menggigit tengkuk lehernya yang masih ada aliran darah hangat waktu itu.

Ketika berdiam diri selama beberapa menit, ia mengambil peralatan bersihnya seperti kain lap yang sudah kusam dan mengikat kain putih di bagian hidung dan mulutnya, walau tidak efektif karena indera penciumannya setajam binatang liar, dengan tergopoh – gopoh membawa ember kayu keluar, melihat banyak genangan air di tanah yang lembab dan licin itu.

"….."

Gerakannya berhenti ketika melihat sosok anak kecil yang terkapar didepan rumahnya, ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah tenggelam didalam genangan air, sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka cakar dan gigitan, dan anehnya sosok itu juga memiliki telinga binatang dan juga ekornya, tergeletak seperti tak bernyawa, tidak menunjukan ada gerakan selama beberapa menit.

Entah apa yang merasuki Rivaille, sang vampire yang terkenal individualis itu, membuatnya ia lupa dengan pekerjaan membersihkan jendela dengan membuang peralatannya kedalam rumah dan dengan perlahan mendekati bocah yang bajunya sudah tersobek – sobek.

"Hei.. Bocah" Panggilnya, tidak ada renspon.

Tanpa pikir panjang, vampire itu mengangkat bocah itu dengan perlahan dan mengamati wajah pemilik buntut berbulu lembut itu, walau penuh dengan luka, bocah yang terlihat jelas ia adalah laki – laki, dilihat dari tonjolan celananya yang ia pegang, terlihat indah dimata kelabu milik Rivaille.

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup diantara rintik – rintik hujan.

* * *

.

.

.

**A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction**

_Fangs_

Rivaille x Eren

.

.

.

"Anak Serigala….?"

Ucap seorang wanita yang tengah memasuki ruangan pribadi sang Vampire, seseorang yang juga memiliki kekuatan supernatural, yap, dialah sang penyihir yang tinggal di hutan belantara ini sendirian, menjadi 'teman' sang vampire selama ia tinggal di hutan miliknya.

"Ya… Bukannya hutanmu tidak pernah dihinggapi oleh para pemilik kutu itu?" Tanya Rivaille dengan nada menyindir, memang sudah kodratnya seorang vampire membenci segala sesuatu yang berbau serigala jejadian.

"Um.. _Well_, kadang ada sekelompok anak serigala remaja yang suka 'bermain' di perbatasan hutan ini, tetapi mereka tidak pernah ke tengah hutan ini" Jawab Hanji yang terlihat gelisah didepan vampire ini.

'Dan aku usir mereka ketika mereka memanggilku nenek – nenek!' Geram Hanji sambil membalik badannya dari vampire itu dan menunjukan wajah penuh dengan amarah, persis seperti nenek – nenek.

Vampire itu menghela nafas ketika mengamati bocah yang tengah tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya, ia sendiri bingung kenapa dirinya yang alergi segala hal yang jorok dan asing membiarkan seorang bocah yang memiliki bau yang sama dengan kotoran itu tertidur di kasur empuknya.

"Kukira ini sesuai dengan perjanjian kita, Hanji…" Bisik Rivaille sambil memandang wanita yang bernama Hanji.

Hanji berhenti mengutuk nama – nama serigala yang merusak hutannya dan kembali memandang sang vampire dengan lugu. "Eh?"

"Kau bilang kau akan menjaga privasiku, dan juga menjauhkan segala hal yang aku benci.." Ujarnya, bahkan dingin perkataannya membuat Hanji merasakan hawa dingin disekitarnya.

"Oh, memang tapi aku tidak pernah memasang iklan didepan hutanku seperti "_Ayo Berlibur di Witch's Forest! Keamanan 100% dan Free Kutu Werewolves!"_, di hutan ini kita tidak tinggal sendirian lho!" Jawab Hanji sambil melipat tangan didepannya, ia tidak akan terintimidasi oleh vampire atau maklhuk mistis mana pun.

Rivaille hanya menghela nafas, ia sudah lelah bertingkai dengan makhluk lain, apalagi dengan Hanji. Memang ia dan Hanji sering mengalami cek – cok, apalagi Hanji ini tergila – gila dalam membuat ramuan yang artinya rumahnya penuh dengan sampah tak berguna sampai feses jenis binatang manapun ia koleksi, susahkah untuk mencari ketenangan?

"Kau tahu, aku membutuhkan puluhan tahun untuk bisa tinggal di tempat ini, banyak maklhuk jahanam yang mencoba menguasai hutan ini, termasuk kaum kau, Rivaille, tapi lihat sekarang! Aku bisa menguasai hutan ini tanpa diganggu gugat manusia, ataupun imigran gelap seperti vampire china atau Wewe gombel nyasar kesini, kau butuh kesabaran-"

"Sudah cukup, Hanji, kau sudah menceramahiku tentang kehebatanmu menguasai hutan ini tiga hari yang lalu" Intrupsi Rivaille sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk menandakan ia harus berhenti berbicara. "Begini saja, kalau dalam tiga hari aku tidak betah, aku akan pindah dari sini, dan aku tidak akan meminta 'bayaran'" Tawar Rivaille, Hanji mengangguk pelan, sebenarnya ia tidak rela kalau teman baru nya akan pindah, ia sendiri agak kesepian tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan makhluk lain selain vampire cebol - erm, kurang tinggi itu.

"Baik, aku terima-"

"Engh…"

Desahan dari tempat tidur membuat kedua maklhuk ini berhenti berbicara, mereka menoleh kearah tempat tidur yang sedang ditiduri bocah kecil itu, yang tengah membalikkan badan, rupanya ia belum terbangun.

"….."

Rivaille terdiam, ia sadar aksinya yang tadi membawa kesalahan yang fatal, mengapa ia bawa anak itu kedalam rumahnya? Bagaimana kalau sekawannya mencari dan mencium baunya dikamarnya? Bagaimana kalau ia akan dihadapi dengan tetua sukunya dan bakal diadili? Hancur sudah tiket berliburnya, dan ia akan dipaksa bekerja kembali untuk tetua brengsek itu.

"Aku punya ide! Bagaimana…. Kita akan meneliti anak serigala ini?" Tanya Hanji dengan mata yang berbinar – binar, dibalas tatapan jijik dari Rivaille.

"Kau gila? Kau mau daging dibadanmu dimakan koyak – koyak oleh sekawanannya?"

"Well, aku baru berpikir seperti ini-Hey! Sejak kapan kebranianmu jadi kecil hanya gara – gara anak serigala ini?" Tanya Hanji yang heran melihat sikap Rivaille yang menolak habis, apa kebenciannya terhadap serigala sebesar itu?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ini kan _Vampire's Strongest Henchman_, masa mengalahkan sekawanan serigala itu hal yang sulit untukmu?" Tantang Hanji sambil memberikan seringaian yang menyebalkan.

"Tch, asal kau tahu, aku sedang berada di situasi dimana aku tidak bisa bertarung, kau ingin menghancurkan masa liburanku, hey hidung bengkok?" Rivaille membalas katanya dengan sinis, tapi tidak efek untuk penyihir kebal macam Hanji.

"Ohohoho, jangankan bertarung, menyentuh serigala kecil saja kau tidak berani, mungkin kau memang sudah 'tua', fufufufu" Ledek Hanji sambil tertawa nista, kerutan perempatan muncul di dahi Rivaille.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Rivaille membersihkan meja kayu yang dipenuhi buku – buku dan lapnya, lalu memberi alas kain berwarna hijau, Hanji bingung yang apa akan dilakukan vampire ini.

Dengan perlahan Rivaille menggedong bocah itu dari tempat tidurnya dan menaruh diatas mejanya, seakan menaruh barang untuk diteliti, Hanji mengangguk – ngangguk sambil tersenyum berseri.

"Wohoho~ Makasih Rivaille~" Dengan senantiasa, Hanji men'_summon_' buku – buku tebalnya dan satu set perlengkapan lengkap untuk membuat ramuan.

Rivaille mengusap hidungnya yang agak terganggu indera penciumannya. "Asal kau tahu, bau serigala ini berbeda dari serigala yang lainnya, seperti-"

"Dia garis keturunan murni? Wow! Tangkapan yang langka!" Pekik Hanji senang, lalu disambut lemparan buku tebal nan berat dari Rivaille.

"Bodoh, Bocah itu bisa bangun…" Bisik Rivaille sambil menarik leher Hanji dengan kencang.

"Hmm, daritadi kita ribut dan dia tidak bangun – bangun, sepertinya dia jelmaan kerbau, haha" Ujar Hanji dengan santainya, Rivaille hanya bisa _face palm_ dan berfirasat buruk setelah ini.

"Sebelum kita memulai, aku ingin mengetes bagaimana kesensitifannya dia" Hanji menggelarkan beberapa perlatan yang aneh dan mulai menyebarkan serbuk – serbuk aneh disekitar bocah itu, Rivaille hanya perlu menyiapkan sapu untuk membersihkan rumahnya yang sudah ternodai oleh penyihir.

"Hemm, kulitnya cukup sensitif, terutama telinganya itu, tapi dia juga memiliki fisik dan penyembuhan yang kuat, garis murni memang berbeda ya-" Komentar Hanji hanya lewat telinga kanan melalui telinga kiri Rivaille, ia sendiri tidak peduli dengan anak serigala itu.

Ia hanya bingung mengapa dirinya mau menyelamatkan anak serigala itu?

"Oh! Rivaille, kau harus melihat ini!" Panggil Hanji sambil menarik kerah Rivaille, membuat vampire itu bertambah kerutannya dan ingin membantai penyihir ini sekarang juga.

"Hanji, apa yang-" Matanya melotot lebar ketika melihat bocah itu tidak tertutupi sehelai kain apapun, bahkan dirinya sudah di bersihkan oleh Hanji dengan kain lap favoritnya Rivaille.

"Kau memakai kain lapku-Maksudku, Kau menelanja-"

"Hehe, soalnya kalau tertutupi kain – kain sobek itu jadi terganggu, tenang saja, sudah kubersihkan kok-Hey, Rivaille? K-kau tidak marah kan?" Hanji mendadak bergidik ngeri melihat vampire cerewet dadakan ini diam dengan tatapan yang tak biasanya.

Hanji memutuskan untuk diam dan melanjutkan pemeriksaannya, ia sudah mengecek tidak ada tungau yang menempel di anak serigala ini, bahkan kulitnya mulus dari bulu, ia juga sudah mengambil beberapa helai bulu di buntutnya untuk bahan ramuan selanjutnya, dan yang ia lakukan adalah….

"Kau seperti merawat anak, tahu" Komentar Rivaille tiba – tiba, Hanji sedikit terkejut ternyata dari tadi Rivaille memperhatikan mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ia sungguh imut dan manis, aku jadi ingin punya anak, hehe" Wajah Rivaille mendadak ngeri membayangkan penyihir nyentrik ini mempunyai beberapa anak yang bakal menghancurkan dunia ini.

Tapi mata obsidian itu tak bisa meninggalkan tubuh anak kecil yang memiliki telinga dan ekor serigala itu, dirinya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, bahkan rasanya lebih aneh ketika ia haus darah, hasrat yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama beratusan tahun-Tunggu dulu, ia _turned on_ setelah melihat bocah telanjang?

Rivaille melangkah mendekat, memandangi setiap inci yang ada ditubuh itu, werewolves yang seharusnya serba bulu, sangat berbeda dengan bocah ini, ia memiliki bulu mata yang agak lentik, alis agak tebal, dan kulitnya yang agak kecoklatan itu terlihat lezat di mata Rivaille, seakan – akan ada bunyi perut yang sedang lapar terdengar di telinga Rivaille. Sebelum tambah parah, ia berjalan menjauhi bocah itu, menghiraukan tatapan heran dari Hanji.

'Tunggu, bukannya vampire seharusnya membenci werewolves? Kenapa aku merasakan hal seperti ini? Apakah ini yang disebut benci jadi cinta? Apa aku sudah gila jadi doyan daging serigala?'

Rivaille menoleh kearah bocah itu, melihat wajah tenangnya yang sedang tertidur, dan sekarang ia merasakan panggilan hati untuk mendekatnya.

Hanji sendiri menjadi tidak nyaman merasakan Rivaille yang mondar – mandir menganggu aktivitasnya. _'Seriously? What's wrong with you?'_ Tatapan Hanji membuat Rivaille enggan bertanya kepadanya. Rivaille akhirnya bersender di lemari bukunya sambil mengawasi aktivitasnya.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang _awkward_ ini, Hanji memutuskan untuk mengoceh lagi. "Sepertinya anak ini kalau disamakan dengan manusia mungkin sekitar 6 tahun" Ujarnya. "Masa di mana anak serigala sedang banyak ingin tahu dan mencakar sofa, lalu-"

"Hanji, telinganya bergerak" Peringat Rivaille.

"Eeeh!" Pekikan Hanji tidak membantu, tiba – tiba saja anak serigala itu membuka matanya dengan cepat. Rivaille tercekat dengan warna matanya.

Hijau _Emerlad _bagaikan hijaunya rumput di kampung halamannya.

"D-Dia bangun!" Hanji berjalan mundur dengan pelan – pelan sambil bergetar, tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan anak itu, sedangkan serigala chibi itu sedang mengusap matanya dengan tangannya, sungguh imut, Rivaille pun terjatuh dalam kemanisannya.

"Yosh yosh, anak pintar" Hanji mencoba menenangkan anak itu ketika menatap kedua orang yang sudah menelanjanginya, pupil matanya mengecil, sekujur tubuh badan itu bergetar hebat, bahkan Rivialle pun bisa mengendus baunya yang tercium aneh karena werewolf itu seakan mau menghajar mereka berdua.

"J-jangan takut, kami tidak akan menyakitimu-"

"Hanji, dia baru berumur 6 tahun dan bahasa kami berbeda-" Komentar Rivaille, merasa usahanya Hanji sia – sia.

"D-Diam! Aku sedang berusaha!" Hanji berusaha supaya bahan penelitiannya tidak kabur, ia juga takut jika ketahuan oleh tetua sekawanannya kalau mereka berdua yang 'menculiknya'.

Ekor dan telinganya turun, Hanji menyimpulkan anak itu mengerti bahasanya, dengan pelahan Hanji mendekatkan dirinya sambil bersenyum lebar. "Nah, Anak baik-"

"RAWR!"

Tiga cakarnya mendarat di wajah Hanji, Rivaille hanya menahan ketawa karena ia tahu senyuman Hanji itu lebih seram daripada senyuman preman manusia, gagal membuat serigala cilik itu tenang, lalu ia sadar masalah yang lebih besar akan datang kalau membiarkan anak kecil ini kabur.

"Aduh! Aduuh! Mataku!" Hanji berusaha menahan sakitnya goresan dimukanya sambil mencari ramuan penyembuh.

Kini gini Rivaille yang mendekati anak serigala itu, mata hijau itu kini fokus kearah pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang memakai baju serba hitam, yang lebih seram dari hantu manapun.

"…." Rivaille tidak mempunyai kata – kata pas buat menenangkan bocah tengik macam anak serigala itu, ia bukan om – om mesum konglomerat yang doyan 'membeli' anak – anak di pasar gelap. Tapi ia tidak ingin dirinya terlibat oleh kasus penculikan yang serba salah paham ini.

Bukannya tenang, bocah itu sekarang sudah berpose bagaikan serigala 'siap menyerang', dengan menunggingkan pantatnya yang mulus sambil menggeram bagaikan binatang liar, sungguh pikiran Rivaille sudah tidak bisa fokus sekarang.

'Apaan ini? Dia mencoba menggodaku?' Lihat, pikirannya sudah tidak benar.

"Rivaille, awas! Dia itu cepat-" Tak mendengar peringatan Hanji yang tengah memberi obat tetes kepada matanya, Rivaille melompat untuk mendapatkan bocah itu dari atas, tapi rupanya kecepatan vampire yang berumur ratusan tahun kalah dengan kecepatan bocah anak serigala yang berumur 6 tahun.

Alhasil, Rivaille gagal mendapatkannya, dan tahu – tahu anak itu menggigit tulang keringnya dengan kencang, bahkan werewolf kecil saja mempunyai taring yang cukup tajam.

"S-Shit!" Rivaille jongkok dan menahan sakitnya dengan mengikat kain di bagian lukanya, bocah itu sedang berada di pojokan sambil menggeram, mata hijaunya terang diantara kegelapan. Rivaille tidak tahu harus marah atau merasakan perasaan aneh itu, yang pasti rumahnya sedang dinvasi oleh serigala cilik ini.

"Bagus! Dia ada di pojokan! Ayo kita tangkap bersama!" Ujar Hanji yang sudah memplesterkan lukanya dengan daun hijau yang terkenal kaisat penyembuhnya. Rivaille hanya mengangguk setuju dan ikut menyudutkan bocah itu.

Sungguh naïf ketika mereka berharap bisa menangkap bocah itu, dengan cepat, ia berlari diantara kaki mereka, lalu lompat dan mulai mencakar – cakar rambut yang Rivaille yang sudah agak berkurang, lalu menggigit tengkuk lehernya.

Rivaille mencoba menangkap bocah yang rusuh dipunggungnya, tanpa mempedulikan luka yang ia dapat, Hanji malah kebingungan cara menangkap bocah itu.

"A-Aku pukul ya pake ini! Siap – siap Rivaille!" Hanji membawa satu buku miliknya yang sangat tebal. Rivaille malah menolak karena mempunyai firasat buruk, tapi terlambat.

"Satu, dua, tiga-AAAH!"

**_Buuuuk!_**

Dengan sukses, buku tebal nan tua itu mendarat di wajah Rivaille yang sudah sedatar cermin milik Hanji itu, Rivaille yang sudah mencium buku itu melempar balik kearah wajah Hanji, kemarahannya membangkitkan kekuatan supernya, ia menepis bocah itu tanpa memedulikan perasaannya lagi, bocah itu tidak menyerah juga, ia bangkit lalu menaiki rak – rak Rivaille yang hampir setinggi langit – langit kamarnya, dan sialnya tinggi badan Rivaille membuatnya susah menangkap bocah itu.

"Pfft, Rivaille, sudah kubilangkan tinggimu itu akan menganggu-BUUUUF!" Hanji pingsan lagi karena lemparan kedua dari Rivaille, vampire berambut raven itu melompat dan mencoba menggenggam lengan bocah itu.

"GAAAAWRH!" Ia malah disambut gigitan manis di lengannya, membuat kedua maklhuk mistis ini terjatuh dari rak, akibat kuku yang menancap di raknya, rak itu ikut bergoyang.

Rivaille sempat memenjamkan matanya ketika kepalanya terbentur keras dengan lantai kayunya, ketika ia membuka mata, bocah itu tengah memeras kaus hitamnya sambil menggeram, tak dilupakan pantat manisnya yang mencuat keatas. Rivaille hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari bokong serigala itu, dan melihat rak didepannya akan jatuh.

"Awas!" Rivaille memutarkan badannya secara refleks, anak serigala itu dilindunginya dari jatuhnya rak membahana itu.

**_Bruuuuk!_**

Rak itu sukses mendarat dipunggung Rivaille beserta buku – bukunya jatuh berserakan dan debu bertebangan kesana kemari, sungguh membuat Rivaille kesal sekarang, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Bibirnya basah dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di bibir pucat miliknya.

Matanya terbuka lebar ketika ia sadar dirinya tengah mencium bocah werewolf yang sedang dibawahnya, bocah itu juga terkejut dengan sambutan aneh dibibirnya. Keduanya terdiam sambil memandang mata satu sama lain, seakan – akan ada sensasi aneh diantara mereka berdua.

"…"

"….."

"…..GRAWR!"

Bocah itu mematahkan hidung Rivaille dengan gigi taringnya yang imut.

* * *

Rivaille dan Hanji sama – sama lelah ketika selesai 'mengurusi' bocah serigala yang masih mengamuk saat itu, untung Rivaille mempunyai ruangan rahasia yang tak terdeteksi yaitu ruangan bawah tanah yang ia bangun hanya dalam seminggu lebih, well, belum mendapat ijin dari empunya tanah.

"Aku tarik ucapanku yang tadi" Ujar Hanji ketika mereka berdua puas menghirup oksigen.

"… Yang mana?" Tanya Rivaille penasaran.

"Mengenai bocah itu, dia memang imut, tapi galaknya… mengerikan…." Hanji menatap ngeri melihat anak serigala yang diikat bagaikan anjing penjaga dan berusaha keluar dari rantai yang mengikat kalung lehernya.

Rivaille terus menatap bocah itu, ia tahu Hanji menyesal telah mengambil anak serigala yang salah, tapi dugaannya benar, hanya garis keturunan murni yang bisa sekuat ini, dia sendiri bisa merasakan aura intimidasi walau belum terlalu kuat, dan bahkan taringnya dapat menyobek daging hingga ke tulang – tulang.

"Sepertinya aku yang salah, maaf sudah melibatkanmu…" Rivaille menaikkan alis ketika mendengar pernyataan maaf dari seorang penyihir slebor macam Hanji, tentu jarang mendengar wanita ini sadar diri.

"Heh, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kau tidak usah memikirkan ini…" Hanji cukup terkejut Rivaille sebagai vampire yang rendah hati juga.

"Heh? Tapi kan aku telah menghanguskan tiket liburanmu-"

"Dan juga menghancurkan rumahku" Tambah Rivaille dengan datar.

"Iya, um… kau tadi niat untuk pergi ya? Mungkin kalau sekarang pergi, kau masih terselamatkan-"

"Dan membiarkan kau dituduh menculik anak emas ini?" Tanya Rivaille, ditelinga Hanji, terdengar seperti tidak ingin meninggalkan Hanji dalam malapetaka ini.

"uuh…Terima kasih Rivaille, kau memang sahabatku-Uuugh" Hanji yang mencoba memeluknya ditendang oleh Rivaille yang memiliki sepatu boots yang tebal.

"Jangan salah paham, perjanjianku yang tadi masih efektif" Ujar Rivaille sambil melepaskan kedua sarung tangan hitamnya.

"Eh, yang mana?" Tanya Hanji yang sedang pura – pura bego.

"Mengenai 3 hari, kalau aku tidak betah dalam 3 hari, aku bakal pindah" Jawab Rivaille tanpa memedulikan protesnya Hanji, tapi Hanji malah sesegukan.

"Uuuh… baik kalau maunya begitu…Hiks…" Rivaille hanya menatap jijik melihat wajah Hanji yang sedang menangis, baginya lebih jelek daripada troll marah.

Setelah selesai beres – beres rumahnya Rivaille yang berantakan lebih dari kapal pecah, Hanji memberi masakan sebagai permintaan maaf, Rivaille menerimanya asal ia tahu bahan makanannya tidak tertukar dengan bahan ramuan, karena kecerobohannya Hanji luar biasa.

"Um, kau mau aku menginap disini?" Tanya Hanji dengan antusias, ia tak bisa membenci anak serigala walau ia sudah terluka bagai orang yang selamat dari perang salib, dan ia juga tidak ingin temannya disergap kawanan serigala sendirian.

"Dan membiarkan tempatku berantakan seperti sebelumnya? Tidak terima kasih, jangan menganggap enteng kekuatanku" Jawab Rivaille singkat, menandakan ia butuh waktu sendiri, mungkin berdua?

"Baiklah.." Hanji mengangguk pasrah lalu pergi kerumahnya dengan sapu terbang. Rivaille duduk di kursi yang sudah terkoyak abis oleh cakar bocah itu. Ia pusing karena belum tahu mencari cara jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

'Bocah itu tidak bisa diajak bernegosiasi, jangankan berkontak fisik, bisa bicarapun juga tidak. Nalurinya sedang menguasai tubuh mungil itu untuk melawan, hah… Kenapa aku bisa terjebak disituasi seperti ini, sih? Mungkin aku dikutuk oleh para tetua brengsek itu…' Rivaille memijit keningnya, lalu memutuskan ia akan memeriksa bocah itu sebelum memulai ronde malamnya.

Rivaille perlahan menuruni anak tangga yang berjumlah 30 sebelum sampai, ia melihat anak serigala itu tidur dengan dengkuran kecil, mata Rivaille tertuju kepada mangkok dan segelas minuman yang ia beri untuk makan malamnya, ia kira bocah itu bakal berhenti makan sampai ia lepas, namun apa daya anak serigala yang masih sangat muda tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya, sup kentangnya habis ia makan.

Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis, _at least _ia tidak membuat anak ini mati kelaparan, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati bocah yang menghadap ke tembok, dengan lembut ia menyentuh surai coklat itu, rupanya obat tidur yang ia taruh berefek juga, dengan begini, bocah itu tidak akan terbangun sampai pagi hari.

Rivaille memutuskan untuk duduk disampingnya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan bocah ini. 'Hm? Sejak kapan aku tertarik berkomunikasi dengan bocah ingusan seperti dia?' Pikirnya, lalu ia lihat lagi wajahnya bocah itu yang sedang tertidur, sungguh indah, bahkan sampai membuat tangan pucatnya mengelus pipinya yang tembem itu. Kenyal. Membuat Rivaille ingin mencubit dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi ia tidak ingin membangunkan dengan sengaja, helaan nafas terasa di rambut bocah itu, Rivaille memutuskan untuk baca buku disamping bocah itu.

Sedangkan, anak serigala itu bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya, nalurinya membangunkannya, tapi apa daya matanya terlalu berat untuk dibuka, badan dan pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan lagi, ia biarkan malam ini lewat dengan sunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tes. Tes. Tes._

_Terdengar suara darah menetes dari atas kepalanya._

_Terdengar suara api berkobar._

_Terdengar suara jeritan wanita._

_Semua hal mengerikan terdengar di kepala anak kecil yang memiliki surai coklat itu, berdengung dengan kencang sampai membuat telinganya tuli, membuat seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat, membuat ia membuka matanya sambil berteriak pilu._

_Mimpi buruknya membangkitkan monster yang ada dirinya._

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!"

Rivaille yang tengah asik membaca karya sastra seorang sastrawan Eropa tiba – tiba diganggu oleh jeritan dari bawah tanah, ia mendelik kearah jendela, dilihat dari langit yang gelap, ia bisa menebak hari masih sangat pagi, mungkin sekitar jam 3 pagi.

"GRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!"

Rivaille berjalan menuju bawah tanah, mengecek dan berharap bocah itu tidak menghancurkan basementnya.

"Graaaawrrr! Graaaaaw!"

Anak itu sedang berusaha menghancurkan rantainya dengan gigi taringnya, dilihat dari gerakannya, bocah itu lebih panic dari biasanya, seperti dikejar sesuatu. Rivaille melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada yang rusak parah, mungkin hanya tempat tidur yang hancur, tembok yang terlihat bekas jedotan, dan barang – barang disekitarnya dihancurkan?

"Graaaaahh! Graaaah!"

Rivaille tidak tahan dengan amukan yang dibuat bocah itu, yang mendekati sel buatannya, membukanya lalu kembali menguncinya, jika kalau bocah itu berhasil lepas dari rantai.

"Diam, bocah" Ucap Rivaille, yang tak mungkin didengar karena teriakan bocah itu terlalu kencang, Rivaille merasakan telinganya akan tuli sebentar lagi kalau terus – terusan mendengar bocah itu teriak, bahkan rasanya, bocah itu tuli?

"Diam…" Ujarnya sambil menutup rahang anak itu dengan paksa, tapi bukannya menurut, tangannya terkena gigitan lagi, dan kali ini sangat dalam, seakan anak itu serius ingin membunuhnya. Rivaille cukup terkecat melihat kelakuan bocah yang semakin aneh, tapi ia tidak menyerah, sebelum taring jahanam itu menghancurkan rantai yang baru ia dapatkan itu, ia akan-

"Graaaaawrrhh!" Kini kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi cakar tajam tengan melukai dada Rivaille dengan cepat, seperti anak kecil yang merengek kalau mainannya tidak peduli, sampai Rivaille merasakan sakit yang tidak biasanya.

"Argh!" Rivaille berjalan menjauh, bocah itu sudah berubah menjadi monster, ada apa gerangan sampai dia mengamuk seperti ini? Kini Rivaille ingin belajar bahasa binatang supaya bisa mengerti apa yang bocah ini katakan. Tapi ia sendiri frustasi tidak bisa menghentikan bocah ini dengan kekuatan seadanya, dan dirinya tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatan sepenuhnya hanya untuk bocah macam dia.

"Tch, tidak ada pilihan lain…"

Rivaille tetap terjun kedalam sel untuk menghentikan amukan Eren dengan cara apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

Rivaille sadar dirinya dipenuhi darah yang berasal dari luka – lukanya, ia hanya merasakan 'sedikit' sakit. 'Ya tidak apa – apalah, sebanding untuk membuat dia diam' Pikir Rivaille sambil melepas pakaian luarnya, lalu ia mendengar ada seseorang yang berlari diatas, Rivaille hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Rivaille! Aku dengar dia mengamuk lagi ya!? Ada apa!?" Ujar Hanji ketika membuka pintu rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah, dan melihat Rivaille yang bersimpuh darah dari ujung atas sampai bawahnya.

"Gila, dia melakukan ini kepadamu?" Tanya Hanji sambil melongo, tidak percaya anak kecil itu membuat vampire terkuat kewalahan mengurusinya.

"Iya, tapi-"

"Hebaaat! Dia bahkan bisa membuatmu seperti ini! Aku kagum dengan kekuatannya!" Ujar Hanji dengan semangat, Rivaille menyesal percaya bahwa Hanji bersimpati kepadanya, mungkin ia akan mencoba melepas anak itu berdua dengan Hanji dibawah tanah.

"Oy, kau apakan dia sampai diam seperti itu?" Tanya Hanji sambil mengintip sel yang agak gelap, tak melihat sosok anak kecil itu, tapi ia bisa mendengar geraman kecil didalam kegelapan itu.

"Ini…"

Mata Hanji mendelik ketika melihat dua buah taring milik anak kecil itu berada di tangan Rivaille.

"Rivaille! K-Kau serius?"

"Kau mau aku mematahkan kepalanya supaya diam?" Tanya Rivaille balik, Hanji hanya berdehem sambil memberi tatapan heran.

"Ya… kau kan bisa meninju kepalanya supaya tidur…"

"Kepalanya dia itu lebih keras daripada batu, lihat saja amukannya sampai membuatku seperti ini…" Geram Rivaille, tidak memedulikan komentar tak berguna dari Hanji, sekarang ia ingin mandi dan beristirahat tenang.

Hanji berpikir kenapa vampire macam Rivaille repot – repot mencabut gigi anak kecil, tak mengerti logika vampire, tapi ia mengerti logika perasaan, Rivaille berbeda karena ia memiliki suatu ketertarikan kepada bocah itu, makanya ia tak ingin melukai terlalu parah kepada bocah itu walau ia mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih dari cukup kalau ingin membunuh bocah itu.

"Fufufu, seseorang lagi perhatian ini-"

"Diam atau gigimu mau dicabut?" Ancam Rivaille dari atas, Hanji hanya menutup mulutnya sambil menahan ketawanya, teman vampire Hanji memang bukan sekedar vampire biasa.

Hari pertama tidak membuah hasil apa – apa, saat makan siang, Hanji mencoba mendekatkan dirinya dengan menyuapi anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kesabaran, alhasil anak itu berhasil lepas dari ikatan di kursi makannya dan berlari mencari jalan keluar sampai membuat makanannya berserakan dimana – mana, bahkan Rivaille sudah repot – repot mencarikan rusa segar untuk menjadi bahan makanan serigala ciliknya. Tentu acara bersih – bersihnya memakan waktu sampai sore, dan bocah itu dihukum dengan diikat tangannya dan dirantai dibawah tanah.

Malamnya lagi – lagi bocah itu terbangun, walau dosis obat tidurnya ditambah, ia tetap terbangun di jam yang sama, membuat Rivaille setengah kesal melihat kelakuan bocah yang tak bisa dimengerti ini, tidak puas mencabut gigi taringnya, ia mencoba membungkam anak itu dengan penutup mulut, dan lagi – lagi Hanji datang di waktu yang salah, ia malah datang membawa daging segar kesukaan werewolves, membuat bocah itu bangkit dari kepurukannya dan hampir merubuhkan sel yang dipasang oleh Rivaille, jadi esok harinya ia harus memasang sel baru sebelum ruang bawah tanahnya di hancurkan.

Hari kedua, Rivaille merasakan ia butuh ide baru untuk mengontrol anak serigala ini sebelum ia bisa lepas dan menemui kawan – kawannya, ia rasa ide untuk berkomunikasi tidak bisa digunakan selagi bocah itu masih merasa asing dengan lingkungannya sekarang, ia butuh sesuatu penenang yang selain obat tidur, dan Hanji memberikan jawabannya hari ini.

"Hipnotis?" Ujar Rivaille, mengulang kata Hanji yang barusan ia katakan.

"Iya, Vampire itu bisa menghipnotis manusia kan? Aku yakin vampire terkuat sepertimu pasti bisa!" Jawab Hanji sambil memberi jempolnya.

Rivaille menghela nafas, merasakan rencana untuk hari ini tidak akan berhasil. "Ya memang rumor itu benar, sayangnya aku bukan vampire specialis bagian tersebut"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku memang Vampire Terkuat, tapi karena kemampuan bertarung dan bertahanku yang lebih kuat, bukan karena handal dalam menghiptonis, dan aku tidak suka membuat kontak mata dengan musuh, rasanya ingin dibunuh saja" Kini Hanji face palm, Hanji juga bukan penyihir yang bisa membaca pikiran ataupun mempengaruhi pikiran manusia, bidangnya adalah 'menjahili' orang.

"… Tapi aku bisa coba…" Tambah Rivaille, ia sebenarnya pasrah karena baginya tidak ada jalan lain selain mencoba, siapa tahu ia memiliki bakat terpendam. (Dan sepertinya dia akan mencoba menghipnotis Hanji untuk mengerjainya)

Rivaille beridri didepan bocah berambut coklat yang duduk dikursi yang sudah diikat berbagai macam tali, mulutnya ditutupi kain putih supaya tidak menimbulkan keributan seperti biasanya.

"Tatap mata saya"

Anak serigala itu ikut melotot ketika vampire didepannya melototi manik emerald yang dimiliki anak serigala itu, mereka membuat kontak mata, sekarang tergantung kekuatan Rivaille bagaimana ia bisa mempengaruhi bocah itu.

Hanji yang melihat dari jauh ikut merasakan ketegangan di antara mereka, menelan ludah dengan perlahan. 'Semoga bisa! Semoga bisa! Semoga bisa!'

Satu jam kemudian…..

"….. Tidak bisa"

Ya, Hanji ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekarang juga, lehernya sakit mendongak terus menerus melihat kedua makhluk ini, sekarang ia ingin menangis sedalam – dalamnya.

"Yaiyalah tidak bisa…" Hanji berdiri sambil membenarkan pakaiannya. "Kau ini malah 'menatap' matanya, bukan membuatnya 'terpengaruh' terhadapmu! _Seriously_, kukira kau lebih pintar dari Deddy Cobuzer-UFFH!"

Tahu – tahu Rivaille sudah didepannya dan pisau silver yang biasa dipakai untuk memotong makanan di kalangan bangsawan sudah ada di leher sang penyihir.

"Menghipnotis bukan dibidangku…" Bisik Rivaille. "Tapi melakukan ini sudah hal yang mudah bagiku.." Lanjutnya, Hanji hanya menatap memohon terhadap temannya.

"I-Iya! Aku tahu aku salah! Ampunilah akuuu!" Hanji memohon – mohon seperti budak yang ingin dibebaskan. Rivaille terkekeh melihat temannya seperti ini.

"Keh.." Rivaille membuang pisaunya. "Kau kira aku serius? Tertipu." Lelucon garing membuat Hanji serasa membeku di Kutub Utara.

Hanji hanya bersimpati kepada vampire yang stress, mungkin karena ia belum meminum darah selama tinggal disini. 'Candaan vampire tidak pernah lucu ditelingaku' Pikir Hanji sambil mengelus dadanya untuk bersabar tidak membalas mengerjai vampire itu atau ia bakal kehilangan kepalanya.

Malamnya, kali ini Rivaille tidak meninggalkan _basement,_ ia akan mengawasi bagaimana bocah itu bisa terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya, untuk malam ini ia tidak akan menambahkan dosis obat tidurnya, takut kalau overdosis bocah itu malah teler sampai berhari – hari.

'Disini tidak ada jendela maupun pintu, ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan rembulan… apa segitu kuatnya sampai ia bisa merasakan rembulan? Tetapi mala mini tidak ada bulan purnama menurut prediksi penyihir abal itu…' Pikir Rivaille sambil mengawasi anak itu selesai makan.

Bocah itu hanya menatap lurus, terlihat percikan amarah dan benci dimata hijaunya, yang kini setengah berubah menjadi keemasan, Rivaille sendiri masih terkagum oleh mata yang unik itu, entah kenapa hasrat didirinya ingin memiliki bola mata yang indah itu. Rivaille membayangkan ia bisa menyimpan mata itu didalam toples untuk dipajang lalu mengincar korban lainnya sebagai koleksi, lalu ia menjadi buronan para serigala jejadian dan juga kaum manusia.

'Lalu menjadi penyuka mutilasi dadakan? Tidak, aku ingin liburan yang tenang, tempat pertempuran sudah cukup bagiku' Rivaille berhenti dari lamunannya, tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal aneh, kini matanya tertuju kepada bocah yang meringkuk di pojokan, alas tempat tidurnya sudah diganti kedua kalinya, dikasih gratis oleh Hanji, ia yakin esok hari harus mencari kasur baru untuk 'tawanan' kecilnya ini.

"Grrrr…." Dengkuran yang berubah menjadi geraman itu mulai terdengar, Rivaille membawa lampu minyaknya dan mencoba menerangkan ruangan sel dengan memberi api di obor yang sudah padam itu.

"Graaaaaawrh" Dan sekarang bocah itu sudah sepenuhnya bangun dari alam mimpi, Rivaille bisa menebak yang menyebabkan anak ini terbangun… karena mimpinya yang begitu buruk sampai membangkitkan monster kecil ditengah pagi buta.

"Oh shit…"

Dan Rivaille tidak mempunyai taktik bagaimana menghentikan bocah ini yang sudah terlanjur bangun, apakah perlu disiram air?

.

.

.

.

.

"Mimpi buruk?"

"Iya, selama ini dia terbangun bukan karena lolongan jarak jauh dari kawanan ataupun perut lapar, ia terbangun karena tiap malam selalu dihantui mimpi buruk…." Ujar Rivaille sambil memainkan pisau yang ia pegang.

"Hmm… mungkin karena kau mengurungnya di bawah tanah sih-Auw!" Hanji mendapat lemparan dadakan dimukanya.

"Dan membiarkan ia kabur kalau ia ada di disini? Kau ingin dia menghancurkan tempat tidurku lagi?" Ujar Rivaille setelah melempar beberapa helaian kertas yang memiliki huruf tak biasa, bisa disebut huruf kuno milik penyihir.

"Oooh, kau ingin aku membuat ramuan ini?" Tanya Hanji ketika membaca sekilas tiap helaian kertas yang sudah kusam itu. Rivaille hanya mengangguk pelan, malas berbicara karena badannya agak letih untuk membuat bocah itu tenang tadi pagi.

"Hoooh…. Membuat ramuan ini tidak gampang lho, bahan – bahannya serba langka dan susah didapati-"

"Hanji, kau ingin kita selamat dari sekawanan serigala yang salah paham kan? Dan ini hari terakhir aku disini…" Potong Rivaille sambil mendelik sebal kearah penyihir yang duduk didepannya, vampire itu mengambil beberapa es batu yang sudah dibungkusi kain dan menaruhnya di pipi untuk meredamkan darah kering.

"Okay okay" Hanji beranjak dari tempat duduknya, bertujuan pulang kerumah, karena ia tahu ia tidak akan diperbolehkan membuat ramuan dirumah sang vampire, menambah kerjaan menurut Rivaille.

Sebelum ia keluar dari pondok itu, Hanji menoleh kebelakang. "Benar nih, hari ini terakhir kau disini? Berarti ramuan ini salam perpisahan, hm?" Tanya Hanji tanpa terdengar nada sedih ataupun senang, Rivaille hanya diam tak merenspons, Hanji tertawa hambar dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan, terdengar suara sapu terbang lewat.

Rivaille sendiri tidak memikirkan hari esok, atau kemana ia pergi setelah ini, _mood_-nya untuk berliburan hilang sudah, semenjak mengurusi anak serigala yang merepotkan ini. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia masih saja memperhatikan bocah yang jelas – jelas musuh dari jaman buyutnya, kini yang dipikirkannya hanya ingin menyelamatkan bocah itu dari kejaran mimpi buruk.

Malam hari ini dimana bulan tak menampakan diri, membuat anak itu berhenti melawan, ia tak membuat suara sampai tengah malam, dan sup yang diberi Rivaille hanya dimakan setengah, seakan – akan anak itu juga sedang depresi. Rivaille hanya mendengus pasrah, ia masih belum menemukan cara berkomunikasi dengan serigala ataupun anak kecil, karena ia tidak pernah tertarik terhadap anak kecil sebelumnya, baginya anak kecil hanyalah penganggu bagaikan kutu dirambut yang gampang dibersihkan, ia sendiri sering membantai anak – anak kecil manusia tanpa pandang bulu, tapi kini rasanya ia bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan ibu atau bapaknya ketika kehilangan mereka dan ingin membalas vampire jahanam ini.

'Kenapa aku mendadak bisa merasakan seperti ini? Aneh…. Serigala ini membawa alergi yang mengerikan…' Pikir Rivaille, ia melihat anak serigala itu duduk sambil melihat dirinya, warna matanya masih stabil berwarna hijau.

Rivaille memutuskan untuk mendekat sel, biasanya anak serigala itu sudah menunjukan taringnya yang sudah tumbuh, tapi ia hanya diam saja, walau di matanya tergambar jelas ia sedang _'nervous'_.

"Hey, bocah, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

Anak itu tidak menjawab.

"Darimana kau berasal?"

Warna mata hijau itu tidak bergerak ataupun berpindah dari manik obisidian-nya Rivaille. Tapi Rivaille tahu anak serigala itu tengah mendengar suaranya yang berat dan dingin.

"Kalau kau mengerti, angguklah"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Tidak sabaran, Rivaille membuka sel untuk mendekati bocah itu, tapi karena geraknya yang agak tergesa – gesa, anak serigala itu mulai pose 'siap menyerang' sambil menggeram, taringnya diekspos lagi. Rivaille mendesah pasrah, ia hanya beridir didekat pintu sel sambil menunggu kedatangan Hanji malam ini.

"Rivaille! Maaf, aku terlambat!" Dan orang yang ia pikirkan baru saja datang.

"Sori tadi bahannya ada yang kurang, jadi aku _hunting_ dulu, lalu-" Rivaille langsung mengambil butiran yang berbentuk tablet dari tangan Hanji ketika menuruni tangga dengan tergopoh – gopoh.

"Sudah, urusanmu selesai, sekarang tinggalkan kami" Perintah Rivaille.

"Eeh!? Tapi cara memberinya harus saat ia mau tidur lho, apa tidak susah?" Hanji heran ketika Rivaille menyuruhnya pulang, karena Rivaille sendiri kesusahan menyentuh bocah itu, apalagi kalau memberi obat.

"Gini, kalau sampai pagi tidak ada kabar, kau boleh kesini, aku akan pergi setelah matahari terbenam"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dia-"

"Kita lihat besok saja…"

Dari nadanya, Hanji tahu Rivaille sangat serius, ia hanya menurut pasrah dan berharap mala mini Rivaille berhasil menenangkan bocah itu, ia berjalan naik tangga, mengintip sedikit kondisi mereka berdua, lalu menyerah dan pulang dengan lesu.

Mata hijau itu mulai terkantuk – kantuk, tetapi tidak bisa rileks karena sang Vampire sudah datang ke zona teritori kecilnya, dan ia tahu dari gerak – geriknya, maklhuk asing ini merencanakan sesuatu terhadap dirinya.

"….."

Rivaille terus bersabar menunggu bocah itu sampai kepalanya jatuh dibantal yang kasar itu, dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekatinya, tetapi percuma karena telinga serigalanya sangat sensitive.

"Graaa-ffmh!"

Dengan cepat kilat, Rivaille sudah berada diatasnya, satu tangan kirinya menahan kedua lengan diatas kepalanya dan satunya menutup mulut anak serigala itu, kedua selankangannya mengapit pada perut bocah itu, Rivaille mengunci gerakan berontaknya sekarang.

"Diam, dan turutilah aku kalau ingin selamat"

Anak serigala itu tidak langsung menggigit seperti biasanya, rupanya kekuatannya memudar karena terus – terusan dikurung dan hanya diberi makanan sayur, tentu tidak mengisi tenaga sang werewolf, anak itu masih memberi tatapan marah kepadanya, tapi Rivaille tidak takut mengintimadasi balik.

"Aku tahu kau bisa mengerti apa yang aku maksud walau kau tidak bisa berbahasa normal, tapi aku disini bukan untuk menyakitimu"

Bocah itu berhenti bergerak dan memandang manik obsidian itu dengan tajam, setelah pernafasannya kembali normal, Rivaille melepaskan bekapan mulutnya, lalu merogoh kantong yang berisi tablet dan memasukinya dengan cepat.

"Hnghh!"

"Tenang, itu hanya obat penenang, kau tidak akan mimpi buruk setelah ini" Bisik Rivaille yang berusaha menahan bocah itu untuk tidak memuntahkan obat yang super pahit itu, kata Hanji, akhirnya serigala cilik itu menelan obat itu dengan bulat – bulat, lalu terbaring lemah, Rivaille tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia memutuskan untuk berbaring disampingnya, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, hanya intuisi bagi Rivaille.

Rivaille masih merasakan gerakan perlawanan dari tangannya, Rivaille tak punya pilihan lain selain mengelus rambutnya.

"Hey bocah, percayalah malam ini kau tertidur pulas..." Bisiknya sambil bersabar nunggu bocah itu berhenti melawan, meskipun ia tidak mengeluarkan suara geraman, gerakannya lincah jadi tidak bisa disepelekan. Beberapa menit setelah obat diteguk, efeknya mulai bekerja. Anak itu berhenti memberi pukulan kecil dan mulai tertidur perlahan.

"Hhh...I...vai...hh"

Rivaille terkejut mendengar bisikannya yang tak jelas, lalu tertegun melihat wajahnya sangat tenang, Rivaille bernafas lega serigala kecil itu bisa tidur nyenyak, ia memutuskan untuk memenjamkan mata sementara.

* * *

Hanji tidak bisa berhenti mangap ketika menemukan kedua maklhuk ini 'tidur' dengan pulas dan saling mendekap satu sama lain, yang satu tidur sambil memeluk perut sang penghisap darah, yang satu memenjamkan mata seperti orang tidur.

"Rivaille…."

Rivaille membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara asing diruang bawah tanah, ternyata Hanji yang datang mengunjungi, dan dilihat dari sinar cahaya yang masuk dari pintu atas, seperti hari sudah siang bolong.

"Oh, Hanji? Kau baru datang-"

"Kau barusan tidur?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Vampire tidak bisa tidur…" Jawabnya sambil mengucek matanya. Hanji hanya menggeleng – geleng, lalu menunjukan telunjuknya kearah bocah itu tertidur.

"Ja-Jangan bergerak, Rivaille, dia bisa terbangun…."

Rivaille hanya mendelik kaget melihat serigala mungil itu tengah memeluk dirinya sambil berwajah nyaman, padahal menyentuh sedikit saja, bisa ngamuk sampai lima jam, dan sekarang? Ia malah tidur nyenyak seperti memeluk guling baru.

"…Hoi, sampai kapan kau tidur seperti ini?" Hanji menggigit jari ketika Rivaille mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, berniat membangunkannya.

"Eng…" Terdengar suara manis dari bibir ranum itu, ia mengucek matanya perlahan lalu memandang Rivaille dengan wajah lugunya. Hanji membatu ditempat.

"….." Rivaille hanya mengangkat alis kirinya sambil memandang balik serigala cilik itu, ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa mendadak jinak? Apa obat Hanji memberi efek halusinasi sampai bocah ini bisa _ngablu _?

".. Ivvaiii, Woof!"

Dan bahkan bocah itu berbicara layaknya anak kecil sedang belajar berbicara, kalau bisa, Rivaille ingin pingsan, tapi itu bukan gayanya. Hanji hanya menjerit bagaikan ibu yang senang anaknya bisa memanggil 'ibu' untuk pertama kalinya.

"…Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Rivaille lagi, masih mematung ditempat tidur. Telinga yang hampir mirip dengan telinga anjing itu bergerak, mengekspresikan ia sedang senang hari ini.

"..Livai!" Ucap serigala itu, lalu memeluk Rivaille dengan erat. "T-Telima…A-Asih!" Bocah yang belum bisa berbicara lancar hampir membuat salah kaprah dengan Vampir Terkuat, Hanji hanya berusaha menahan ketawa, dan akhirnya tidak tertahan lagi. Rivaille hanya menahan malunya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Suara tawa itu membuat bocah itu tersadar ada orang lain di antara mereka, ia langsung buru – buru sembunyi dibelakang. Rivaille masih belum cepat tanggap dengan kelakuan serigala cilik yang serba aneh ini.

"Mungkin dia menganggapmu seperti ibu sih, Wahahaha-Uuugh!" Lemparan sandal sukses mendarat diwajah Hanji.

"Lihat, dia sudah tumbang, dia bukan monster jahat…" Ujar Rivaille sambil memberi gestur bocah itu untuk melihat Hanji yang terkapar karena bau dan kuatnya sandal.

"….Namamu siapa?" Tanya Rivaille sambil menyentuh pipinya.

Bocah itu tersenyum tipis "…Elen…"

Rivaille membalas ucapannya dengan mengelus kepalanya, bocah itu senantiasa menerima sentuhan lembut.

.

.

.

The End ? Or TBC ?

_A/N : Haaaai! Makasih sudah baca sampai akhir, ini multi chap tapi satu chapter banyak ya? Ah Gomenasai, ini hanya pembukaan #Lho karena aku menulis chapter pertama untuk temanku w Haruka-san! #lambaitangan dan bagi para readers yang mau baca kisah kelanjutannya jangan lupa reviews ya, itu sumber energi author QwQ #sujud Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan serba aneh, bahkan aku sendiri pusing milih genrenya xp semoga kalian suka tambahan yang satu ini (lirik bawah)_

**Omake**

Hanji menikmati teh yang dibuatkan oleh Rivaille, sebagai balasan karena sudah memberi pasokan teh hitam yang langka, mereka berdua memandangi bocah serigala yang bernama Eren yang sedang asik memakan sup buatan Hanji.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau memberikan obat itu kepada Eren~" Tanya Hanji sambil tersenyum nista, memberi firasat buruk kepada Rivaille.

"Hm? Aku hanya memasukan obatnya dengan tanganku, ya… aku paksa dia buat menelan itu…. Memang ada apa?" Rivaille kembali menyeruput setelah bertanya balik.

"Ohohoho, aku kira kau menggunakan mulut buasmu untuk memasuki tablet itu dengan mouth-to-mouth, lidahmu itu kan lihai dalam hal seperti i-Waaah! Panas!" Rivaille menyia – nyiakan air panas yang ia rebus selama setengah jam dengan ditumpahkan ke badan Hanji tanpa ampun.

'Benar juga ya, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran?' Pikir Rivaille sambil menyeruput teh hitamnya.

.

.

.

Ketika Rivaille menemukan setitik darah di telunjuknya yang bukan miliknya, dari baunya ia yakin darah itu milik sang serigala jejadian, dan kali ini dirinya tertarik untuk merasakan apa rasa darah itu sehingga tercium menarik di hidungnya? apa karena waktu itu Eren menggigit hidungnya terlalu dalam hingga rusak? Tapi ia tak bisa menahan hasrat lagi.

Satu jilatan sukses membersihkan darah itu.

Dan senyuman terukir di wajah datarnya.

Darahnya begitu lezat, sampai membuat dirinya merasa kegairahan yang terpendam.

Apa ini yang ia cari selama ini?

Darah sang Pasangan?


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih kepada reviewers yang sebelumnya XD :

**Kim Arlein 17, Kunougi Haruka, Seijuurou Eisha, Ayuni Yukinojo, Lee Kibum, OurieChrome, Om yang sakit, Lunette Athela, Naru Frau Rivaille. **

Salut banyak yang suka dengan fanfic ini XDD Sekali lagi terima kasih, berkat kalian, aku bisa update lebih cepat XDDD tetapi sekarang Author sedang menghadapi masalah D"x : ** di block** di laptop saya, jadi ini yang menyebabkan saya telat update sampai seminggu xP dan juga fanfic lain yang belum di update…. #lirikhorror Oh by the way, aku memutuskan naik rating karena mulai ada adegan pedo x/p

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin Belongs to Hajime Isayama **

**Warning : Pedo, Mature Content, Grammar and Typo.  
**

Semoga menikmati ~

* * *

Setelah insiden gigit-menggigit Serigala cilik ini selesai, entah kenapa hari – hari Vampire Legendaris ini kembali merepotkan, bahkan jauh lebih ribet sebelum werewolf ini jinak. Kalau dulu, ia tinggal diikat, kasih makan, lalu tidur sendiri kan? Dan yang ini… lebih mirip merawat anak balita daripada serigala.

"Nee nee, Kau harus sering memandikan Eren dengan sari lidah buaya dan air kelapa supaya membasmi kutu!" Ujar Hanji sambil menunjukan buku mengenai tanaman ke Rivaille yang sibuk menyuapi Eren.

"Cih, Bukannya menyisir buntutnya sudah cukup? Lagipula ini merepotkan.." Protes Rivaille sambil memberi satu suapan yang berisi sup jagung.

"Aaaa!" serigala kecil itu membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati.

"Kau mau tempat tidurmu terkena kutu?"

"…" Pertanyaan Hanji tepat mengenai sasaran, Rivaille tidak berkutik, tapi tetap saja ia tidak ingin pekerjaan merawat anak serigala ini bertambah.

"Kenapa tidak kamu saja yang memandikan dia?"

"Kau lupa Eren mungil itu maunya disentuh denganmu?"

Rivaille mendecih, ia lupa serigala ini hanya mau disentuh oleh tangan dingin Rivaille, ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia malah nyaman disentuh musuh bebuyutan, apakah suhu badannya terlalu hangat sampai mendambakan kulit dingin macam vampire?

"Sudahlah, terima nasib ini dengan senang hati, lambat laun kau akan terbiasa~" Hibur Hanji sambil bersenandu, didalam hatinya ia senang sekali melihat Rivaille kerepotan mengurus serigala, suatu hal yang langka, dan sebenarnya Rivaille tahu apa yang dipikirkan.

'Awas saja kalau kau minta bantuan.' Umpat Rivaille, ia kembali menghadap Eren yang memanggilnya untuk meminta suap lagi.

"Livaaii! Aaa Aaa!"

"Ya ya, sabar, bocah." Rivaille menyendok satu suapan terakhir karena sup yang sudah habis di mangkok kayu itu.

"Hap!" Eren mengunyah sambil tersenyum ria, dan wajahnya agak belepotan makan sup. Rivaille menggunakan carvat putihnya sebagai lap bibir manis itu.

"Heeeee, tuh kan! Kau bahkan memakai carvat favoritmu buat bibir Eren, fufufu~ Modus-Uuugh!" Satu kepalan tinju mampu membungkam mulut Hanji yang bagaikan comberan, bagi Rivaille.

"Kalau kau tidak membantu, lebih baik pergi dari sini." Usir Rivaille tanpa basa – basi.

"Heeeh, aku kan disini untuk berjaga – jaga, siapa tahu kau membutuhkanku~"

Rivaille mencoba mengingat – ingat hari – hari sebelumnya, disaat Ia meminta Hanji membawa pakaian anak karena bajunya Eren sudah bau dan ia tidak ingin Eren telanjang kesana kemari, bukannya baju manusia, tapi ia malah membawa bertumpuk – tumpuk kain, alhasil ia dan Hanji menjahit sepanjang tiga hari tiga malam untuk membuat baju Eren.

Lalu tiga hari sebelumnya, Eren mulai sering mengompol, Hanji menawarkan diri untuk membersihkan dengan mantranya, dan alhasil malah berpuluh – puluhan kodok berjalan hilir mudik dirumah Rivaille tercinta ini, dan semenjak itu ia melarang Hanji untuk komat kamit mengucapkan mantra di Villa tercintanya ini.

Dan sekarang, ia malah membawa buku manusia mengenai tata cara merawat anjing, heh, untung saja anak ini belum bisa membaca, bisa – bisa harga dirinya hancur disamakan dengan anjing.

Rivaille mengangkat Eren dari kursi kecil dan menaruhnya di karpet yang ada boneka voodoo dan patung totem mini sebagai mainannya, ia biarkan serigala kecil itu senantiasa bermain.

"Eh eh, Rivaille, menurut manusia, ia harus diberi mainan untuk menggigit – gigit, kalau tidak ia akan menggunakan kakimu, atau sofamu!"

"Cukup boneka saja, lihat, boneka milikmu sudah lepas kepala dan kakinya." Jawab Rivaille sambil membuka buku bersampul hitam miliknya.

Dibuku miliknya, tertulis mengenai mitos dan sejarahanh tentang werewolf, dibukunya hanya ditulis Werewolf yang berasal dari Legenda Yunani, yaitu Raja yang dikutuk karena menyangkal keahlian Dewa, adapun juga penjelasan cara transformasi manusia serigala yaitu menggunakan bulan purnama, hanya saja Eren masih memiliki telinga dan ekor, menandakan ia bukan werewolf biasa, ia adalah akar dari manusia serigala jejadian. Sama seperti vampire, werewolf juga bisa memperbanyak kaumnya dengan menggigit, tapi kalau murni, memang ia aslinya adalah werewolf, masalahnya dimana ia berasal? Di bukunya tidak tertulis asal – usul dan mengenai serigala murni.

"Hey, Anjing juga bisa melacak harta karun lho! Ayo kita coba, siapa tahu Eren bisa menemukan-"

"Hanji, hentikan lelucon tak lucumu."

"Hahaha, maaf! Lagipula apa yang kau baca?" Hanji menutup bukunya dan mengintip buku Rivaille, disana hanya ada tulisan yang rumit dan tak dimengerti, bisa jadi bahasa kuno Yunani, dan Rivaille tipikal Vampire Jenius.

"Kau punya buku mengenai werewolf?"

Hanji menggeleng – geleng. "Kalau punya sudah kubawa kesini.."

"Lalu kau tahu mengenai werewolf darah murni darimana?"

"Entahlah, kadang aku suka datang ke arisan penyihir yang ada di Eropa timur, mereka hanya memiliki rumor – rumor, bukan bukti.."

Rivaille mengetuk – ngetuk meja, sepertinya ia akan membutuhkan orang dalam dari Istana, ia berharap semoga saja tidak ketahuan.

"Hey, Rivaille, ada yang ingin kutanyakan.."

Rivaille menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya, mendengar Hanji yang serius tak buruk juga baginya.

"Aku heran, sudah sebulan ia disini dan belum ada serangan ataupun patroli serigala – serigala didaerahku, sudah kutanyakan gagak – gagak kesayanganku dan tak ada tanda ataupun jejak mereka disekitar sini…"

Rivaille pun ikut mengangguk, Werewolves itu hidup berkelompok, jika ada yang hilang tak diketahui, tentu mereka akan melacaknya, hidung mereka lebih tajam dari binatang liar, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang datang ke hutan Hanji?

Melihat Hanji masih menataonya, ia bertanya lagi. "Lalu?"

"Lalu, aku juga meneliti kaummu, kalau tidak salah, vampire bisa melihat ingatan dan juga pikiran mangsanya kan? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mencari tahu kenapa ia bisa terdampar disini?"

Rivaille mengangguk pelan, Hanji menatapnya dengan mata yang berkilau. "Ide yang bagus… sayangnya hal itu hanya pernah dicoba kepada manusia… aku tidak tahu ke makhluk lain bagaimana…"

"Yosh, kalau begitu coba aja sekarang!" Seru Hanji sambil mengacungkan kepalan tinjunya keatas.

Rivaille menggeleng pelan. "….."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus menghisap darahnya."

.

.

.

Eren menguap lebar, memecahkan keheningan kedua makhluk dewasa ini, Hanji terkejut melihat di luar jendela sudah mulai gelap, ia pamit kepada Rivaille dan Eren, dan dibalas oleh gigitan kecil di tangannya, Hanji yang masokis ini menerima gigitan mungil itu dengan senang hati.

Rivaille menatap keluar jendela sambil termenung, bingung mengapa ia ada ditempat ini pada awalnya, mulai dari ia membatalkan persyaratan tiga hari dan memutuskan tinggal disini sampai serigala itu besar, itu memakan waktu bertahun – tahun kan? Dan kenapa ia mendadak bersimpati kepada serigala malang ini? Padahal ia tahu apa yang terjadi serigala ini bukan urusannya.

Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika ia mengecap darahnya Eren.

Lebih tepatnya bergerak secara insting menjilat cipratan darah Eren ketika Rivaille mencoba menenangkannya waktu itu.

Entah kenapa secara jiwa ia merasa terikat dengan werewolf cilik ini, dan ia memang tidak setengah – setengah dalam merawat Eren.

"Livaaai!" Panggil Eren setelah ia selesai menjilat – jilat badannya bagaikan anjing.. maksudnya serigala biasa. Rivaille sendiri ingin menghentikan kebiasaan Eren yang menurutnya jorok, cuman namanya juga naluri binatang, susah dihentikan.

Rivaille menoleh, memberi pandangan bertanya, Eren menjulurkan kedua tangan kecilnya, minta digendong.

Rivaille menghela nafas, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan mengangkat serigala mungil itu ke dekapannya, tangan Eren mulai meraba pipi dan dagu Rivaille, rupanya ia memang senang dengan sensasi dingin di kulit Rivaille.

"Yaay! Livai! Waa" Eren mulai menarik rambut poninya.

"Hey hey, lepaskan, bocah." Protes Rivaille, tapi ia ikut tersenyum melihat Eren tertawa, tiba – tiba sesuatu yang basah menempel di pipinya.

Rivaille terkejut serigala kecil itu mulai menjilat pipinya, mungkin sebagai tanda terimakasih kah? Tnetu Rivaille tidak nyaman dengan sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Hey, Hentikan, bodoh." Eren hanya memiringkan wajahnya, bertanya – Tanya. "Menjijikan.." Geram Rivaille sambil mengangkat alisnya, ia membutuhkan cravat baru sepertinya.

Ia menaruh Eren di tempat tidurnya ketika anak serigala ini berhenti berbicara tak jelas dan menguap. Ia tahu jika Eren ditaruh bawah tanah lagi, ia akan mengalami mimpi buruk dan ia akan susah dijinakkan lagi. Entah kenapa ia juga tidak tega melihat serigala kecil ini menangis, karena terlalu berisik sampai telinganya berdenging.

"Livaaai! A-Anooh.."

Rivaille belum terbiasa dengan bahasa aliennya Eren, giginya belum tumbuh sempurna dan masih cadel dalam berbicara, dan sekarang ia bingung bagaimana mengajari anak ini membaca, karena pada dasarnya anak seumuran Eren masih dirawat induknya.

"Aku tidak bisa membacakan buku cerita kalau kau tidak mengerti, Eren…"

Dan entah kenapa apa yang dikatakan Rivaille bisa dimengerti cepat oleh Eren. 'Mungkin ia belahan jiwamu, buktinya soulmate itu bisa berbicara menggunakan pikiran tanpa berbicara lho~' Ah, kini perkataan Hanji merasuki pikirannya.

Rivaille menggeleng – geleng, ia juga agak lelah mengurusi serigala tak jelas asal usulnya, ia menepuk kepala Eren dan mengusapnya lembut, pertanda ia harus tidur sekarang. Eren menggembungkan pipinya, cemberut karena tidak dituruti oleh Rivaille.

Mendadak tangan Rivaille kudisan karena ingin mencubit pipi bulat itu, lalu…. mengecupnya?

Rivaille masih beradu pandang dengan hijau emerald itu, akhirnya si cilik menyerah dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Rivaille, perlahan – lahan tidur.

Pikiran Rivaille masih berputar – putar, mencoba mencari cara selain menghisap darah. Ah, darah. Enaknya hisap dari leher. Leher Eren terbuka lebar. Manik Obsidian itu berpindah fokus ke leher Eren yang sudah tertidur pulas, lehernya terbuka lebar karena bajunya yang ia pakai sekarang agak longgar di bagian bahu.

Rivaille menelan ludah, entah kenapa leher itu terlihat menggoda sekarang, apa Eren sengaja? Berkali – kali ia tergoda untuk menyentuh Eren lebih dari biasanya, minus saat Hanji ada. Tapi memang kalau ia terlalu lama berduaan dengan Eren, bisa – bisa pikirannya menjadi busuk seperti bekicot yang sering dimasak oleh Hanji.

Malam – malam sebelumnya, leher Eren selamat dari gigitan vampire, tapi malam ini, tangannya bergerak sendiri dan mengelus tengkuk leher yang indah itu. Eren tertawa kecil dalam tidurnya, sepertinya ia geli dengan sentuhannya.

Deg.

Vampir yang tidak mempunyai jantung hidup mendadak rasa jantungnya berfungsi seketika. Dalam pikirannya. Rivaille memalingkan muka, Eren masih terlalu kecil, untuk dihisap, dan lagipula ia tak ingin bocah itu malah mati karena kekurangan darah.

Atau lebih tepatnya ia yang tak siap, tak siap mengontrol diri ketika ia menemukan 'sesuatu' didarahnya lagi.

* * *

"Kau belum menghisapnya?"

Rivaille menghentikan acara cuci mencuci baju dalam miliknya dan menoleh kearah Hanji yang masih memegang buku konyol itu.

"Kau mau dia mati kehabisan darah?"

"Heh? Kau tinggal menghisap sedikit, lagipula darah werewolves itu tidak enak-"

"Kata siapa?"

"….. Kau sudah pernah mencobanya?" Tebak Hanji setelah diam beberapa menit, dan ia masih penasaran kenapa seorang vampire kece macam Rivaille nongkrong didekat sungai bersama serigala cilik dan kalung lehernya yang fabulous.

"….." Rivaille berpikir sambil mengucek – ngucek bajunya dengan beberapa bahan tanaman yang bisa membuat harum pakaiannya lalu membasuh dengan air lagi.

"….Sudah."

"Eh? Benarkah? Bukannya kalian ini kaum yang saling bermusuhan dalam berabad –abad? Kok bisa doyan ama darah werewolf? Atau jangan – jangan kau belum meminum darah manusia dalam waktu yang lama membuatmu gila?"

Rivaille memilih mengabaikannya dan lanjut acara mencuci ini supaya cepat selesai.

"Hmmm, memang benar dugaanku!"Ujar Hanji sambil memanggut – manggut.

"Dugaan apa?"

"Kalau kalian ini _soulmate_!"

_**Baaak!**_

Ember yang tak ada isinya sukses mendarat di wajah Hanji, dan Eren tertawa riang melihat lawakan gratis didepan, lalu merangkak ke arah Rivaille.

"Eren, apa yang kau lakukan?"

_Sreeet_

Eren menurunkan celana yang dijahit Rivaille dengan penuh kasih sayang, menurut Hanji, dan membuka celana dalamnya. Kedua dewasa ini melotot melihat Eren setengah bugil.

"Apa yang kau ajari kepada Eren?" Tanya Hanji kepada vampire yang memiliki otak sama mesumnya.

"Tch, jangan sembarangan menuduhku, Hey Eren, pakai celanamu lagi sebelum aku ceburkan ke sungai." Ancam Rivaille sambil menahan malu, dan matanya mengikuti pergerakan bokong indah itu.

Eren berjongkok tanpa mempedulikan burungnya mencuat keluar dan mencelupkan celana dalamnya di baskom kayu yang ada celana Rivaille juga.

"Cuciiii!" Jawabnya sambil menatap Rivaille balik dengan mantap.

Rivaille mendadak merasa lelah mengurusi bocah berwujud serigala jejadian ini.

'Kalau saja Hanji tak ada disini, habislah kau, Eren.' Rivaille menepuk jidatnya pelan, mendadak terasa pening.

"Ohya, omong – omong kenapa kau mencuci disini?"

"Ditempatku tidak ada sumur, bodoh, dan seharusnya kau membuat sumur."

"Bukan, kenapa kau mencuci celana dalam?"

"Ya joroklah kalau tidak dicuci selama beberapa hari-Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Rivaille menyeringit ketika Hanji memandangnya dengan ekspresi aneh, seperti seorang maniak pakaian dalam mendapatkan pakaian dalam orang lain.

"Fufufu, tadi malam kau habis 'sesuatu' kan?"

Busted.

Rivaille terlalu pusing memikirkan bagaimana mencuci sampai akhirnya ia lupa makhluk disebelahnya memiliki tumor otak yang parah jika membicarakan soal _anu – anu._

Eren menginterupsi percakapan mereka berdua dengan mengangkat pakaian dalamnya.

"Belcihhhh!"

Ya, Eren, hanya otakmu yang masih suci.

.

.

.

Dua, tiga bulan terlewati di kalender masehi milik Rivaille, ia selalu menandakan hari – hari dimana ia lewati bersama Eren, dan kini serigala cilik ini sudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan tak biasa. Rivaille dan Hanji sudah berusaha mencari cara untuk mengetahui asal ras werewolves Eren dan cara mengembalikannya, seharusnya serigala macam Eren bisa mengikuti insting kemana mereka pergi, tapi karena bocah itu menganggap Rivaille dan Hanji seperti keluarganya, ia betah bersama mereka.

Dan kini masalah bertambah. Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, ada sepucuk surat didepan pintu masuk villa Rivaille, dan surat itu memiliki cap lambang kerajaan sang Vampire. Isi surat itu membuat Rivaille merobek surat tak berdosa dan membuangnya, tak memedulikan panggilan dari Para Petinggi.

"Surat dari siapa, Rivaille?" Tanya Hanji sambil menyampurkan madu didalam susu.

"…." Dari raut mukanya, Hanji tahu siapa yang mengirim suratnya, melihat raut wajah Rivaille yang sangar itu gampang ditebak.

Ia menaruh mangkuk berisi madu kental itu diujung meja dan duduk disebelah Rivaille yang memainkan pena miliknya.

"Pasti dari atasanmu ya?"

"Mereka meminta aku berhenti berlibur dan kembali ke kerajaan." Ujar Rivaille, entah kenapa otaknya sedang buntu, sulit memikirkan antara mau membalas atau menghilang seperti biasa.

"Mereka bisa melacakmu?"

"Beberapa vampire bisa, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa tidak membalas, karena aku menetap disini…"

Entah kenapa Hanji ikut merasakn migren dengan Rivaille. "Jadi… Apa rencanamu?"

Rivaille mengambil sepucuk surat yang kosong di antara halaman buku. "Kupaksa untuk memberikan waktu lebih…"

Meski ia menulis dengan asal, tulisannya tertata rapih walau bersambung, terlalu indah untuk disebut tulisan, bagi Hanji, lalu penyihir itu memanggil seekor gagak keruangannya.

"Antarkan dengan ini, aku yakin gagak ini dapat membuat atasanmu yakin!" Kedip Hanji. Rivaille menghela nafas tipis, merasa sedikit lega meski ia tahu gagak itu akan memberi petunjuk lokasi ia berada kepada maklhuk penghisap darah tersebut.

Braaak!

Mendadak mangkuk penuh madu itu tumpah ke lantai dengan tidak wajarnya.

"Kyaa! Eren! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Hanji, Rivaille otomatis bangun dari kursi dan menghampiri si serigala cilik disebelah meja.

"…." Ia disuguhi pemandangan Eren, sang bocah serigala, dilapisi madu yang tercampur oleh susu, air kentalnya melekat di tubuhnya, dan ia malah asik mengembut jari – jari mungilnya.

"Enaaak!" Ujar Eren setelah sadar Rivaille mempelototinya sedari tadi, ia malah mengeluarkan jarinya yang sudah terselimuti saliva tipisnya.

"….Uups, sepertinya aku salah takaran~" Celetuk Hanji sambil terkikik geli, ia sengaja membuat takaran madu yang lebih banyak daripada susunya, membuat air malah tambah lengket, dan Eren sangat menyukai madu.

Tak. Terdengar suara urat putus.

.

.

.

Di lain hari yang cerah, ada seekor anak werewolf yang sedang melompat kegirangan sampai ia menaiki tempat tidur untuk membangunkan empunya Villa ditengah Witch's Forest ini.

"Yaaay yaaay yaaay!" Eren melompat – lompat di tempat tidur Rivaille sambil berteriak senang, karena hari ini mereka akan piknik didekat lembah gunung, usulan milik Hanji.

"Eren, bisakah kau diam sedikit?" Protes Rivaille sambil mengusir Eren dari tempat tidurnya.

"Iya, Sil Livai!" Kini Eren mulai berbicara banyak yang bisa dimengerti Rivaille, meski pengucapannya masih cadel.

"Kau sudah mencuci muka, cuci tangan dan cuci kaki?" Tanya Rivaille sambil memeriksa setiap lekuk badan serigala yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek.

Eren mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Bagus." Ia memberikan usapan lembut di kepalanya, dan Eren sangat menyukai itu, ia memenjamkan tangan sambil menikmati tangan Rivaille.

"Yohooo! Kalian semua siap?" Tanya Hanji yang tiba – tiba datang menggebrak pintunya.

"Siaaaaap!" Jawab Eren dengan semangat empat lima, ia menghampiri penyihir androgini itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah mengenakan jaket dan sepatu? Jangan lupa tas kecil yang kuberi kepadamu lho~" Tanya Hanji bagaikan ibu yang memerhatikan anaknya, Eren mengangguk lagi.

"Anak pintaar~" Hanji memeluk bocah itu erat – erat, semenjak Eren mengendus – endus rok Hanji dan tertangkap ke pelukan mautnya, ia sudah berhenti menggigit penyihir gila itu.

Rivaille berjalan ogah – ogahan mengikuti mereka melewati hutan yang lebat untuk sampai ditempat tujuan, vampire sepertinya seharusnya berada di tempat yang gelap, tidur sampai malam. Untung dirinya termasuk salah satu vampire yang bisa bertahan di bawah sinar matahari, hanya saja ia memiliki batasan waktu, dan Hanji menjamin tempat mereka tidak disinari matahari.

Dan nyatanya tempat itu disinari oleh sinar matahari dengan hangatnya.

'Bahlul, sepertinya harus kubakar gubuknya dulu' Umpat Rivaille dalam pikiran.

"Eeeits! Jangan bakar rumahku dulu!" Dan entah kenapa Hanji bisa menebak pikirannya dengan jumlah kerutan di dahinya. "Lihat!" Hanji menunjukan pohon beringin yang berdiri kokoh disamping lokasi piknik mereka. "Kau bisa berteduh disana~"

Rivaille mendengus kecil, setidaknya ia dapat istirahat tanpa diganggu si werewolf cilik itu. Ia berbaring dibawah pohon yang konon katanya banyak makhluk halus keluar berkeliaran kalau sudah maghrib, kebetulan siang ini sungguh panas, sampai penunggu disana tidak tampak, lagipula siapa yang mau keluar di siang bolong seperti ini? Vampir aja ogah.

Rivaille berbaring dengan kedua lengannya dibawah kepalanya sebagai bantalnya, memenjamkan mata untuk beristirahat, bukan tidur, tapi Hanji tetap menganggapnya bisa tidur walau tidak ada efek bagi Rivaille.

Suara berisik Hanji dan Eren samar – samar ia dengarkan, kadang ia menoleh untuk melihat mereka berdua yang asik memakan sandwhich isi ikan piranha, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya, kini ia merasakan waktu berjalan lambat.

Waktu itu selalu terasa cepat untuk vampire, karena hidupnya mereka yang tak terbatas sukar mengetahui bahwa mereka sudah dijaman yang berbeda, meski ketahanan hidup mereka seratus persen, bukan berarti mereka bisa mengikuti perkembangan zaman yang begitu cepat. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Rivaille, ia merasa bosan yang pekerjaannya yang terus berulang sementara jaman terus berubah dari abad ke abad, dan kaumnya memiliki tradisi yang begitu kokoh, sampai membuat ia muak mengikuti mereka. Meski ia tahu menantang ajaran mereka berarti mengkhianati mereka, ia berusaha untuk keluar dari jangkauan mereka, tanpa mengeluakan pertumpahan darah. Rivaille tahu dirinya tidak akan kuat menandingi para tetua vampire untuk saat ini, ia memilih untuk mengundurkan diri menggunakan alasan berlibur.

Dan kini berbagai masalah muncul dihadapan Rivaille, terutama maklhuk bertelinga serigala ini yang sedang berada diatasnya dan mengendus wajah pucatnya.

"….Eren.." Dan sekarang ia terbangun dengan kehadiran Serigala cilik ini.

Eren hanya tersenyum sambil menatapnya berbinar – binar, plus goyangan ekornya yang semakin cepat.

Rivaille menoleh ke arah tempat piknik mereka, ia tidak menemukan wanita kuncir kuda itu, berdecak kesal, ia mengubah posisinya dengan menyenderkan punggungnya di pohon angker itu, dan Eren tidak mau menjauh, Eren merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya sambil menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya, seperti meminta elusan dari Rivaille.

"Eren… Biarkanlah aku beristirahat…." Ujar Rivaille sambil menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya, ia sedang menahan tangan bejatnya untuk tidak menyentuh bocah serigala itu.

Karena Vampire yang baru bangun itu adalah makhluk yang sangat buas.

Ia tidak merasakan kepala bocah itu didadanya lagi, kini Eren itu sedang duduk sambil memandang 'tuan'nya.

Lengannya ia turunkan, memberi pandangan bingung kepada Eren yang menatapnya bulat – bulat, lalu ia bergerak mendekati wajah pucat itu dan menjilat wajahnya dengan lidah basahnya.

"H-Hey! Eren! Berhenti menjilati-"

Dan kini pandangan mata mereka saling beradu. Mata hijau Eren menunjukan kata – kata terpendamnya. 'Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu.'

Rivaille memberi elusan lembut dikepalanya, mungkin Eren bisa merasakan emosi Rivaille yang sedang tidak stabil dan mengkhawatirkannya. Dan kini ia lepas kendali.

Cup.

Tiba –tiba saja bibir dingin itu sudah menempel di bibir ranum milik Eren. Mata hijau itu membulat, tapi tidak menunjukan tanda- tanda perlawanan. Keduanya terdiam merasakan ciuman tak direncanakan lagi.

Rivaille langsung menarik bibirnya ketika sadar apa yang ia lakukan, tubuhnya bergerak sesuai insting, dan bocah kini hanya diam membatu dengan bibir merah itu.

Rasanya manis. Lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

Kini hasrat terpendamnya semakin meluap, dan Rivaille tak yakin bisa menahan hasratnya untuk mengulum bibir itu lagi.

Dan ketika ia mengecup Eren kedua kalinya. Hanji datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Hooooy! Ere-"

Rivaille langsung melepaskan bibir mungil itu, membuang muka dan berdiri dengan gelisah. Eren yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak akhirnya berlari menuju Hanji yang berada di bawah bukit. Entah Hanji melihat atau tidak, Rivaille lega ia akhirnya bisa bebas dari hasrat yang menyesatkan ini, atau sedikit kesal acara mengulum bibir itu terhentikan.

Ketika berjalan pulang, Rivaille tidak mengatakan sepatah kalimat pun didepan mereka berdua, ia terus mengutuk dirinya karena sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal kepada Eren, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan membiarkan Hanji merawat Eren untuk sementara.

Ketika serigala mungil itu sudah tertidur, Hanji memutuskan untuk berbicara kepada sang pelaku.

"Kau menciumnya, Rivaille?"

"….."

"Terserah sih kau mau menjawab atau tidak, tetapi anak itu bertanya kepadaku.."

_[Flashback]_

"_Hanji! Ini apa?" Tanya Eren sambil menunjukan gambar, dimana seorang pangeran mencium putrid yang tertidur, mereka berdua melanjutkan acara piknik mereka setelah Rivaille pergi ke pohon beringin yang lebih jauh. _

"_Hooh… Ini? Ini namanya ciuman, ada apa, say?" _

"_Oooh… Kenapa meleka belciuman?" _

"…_." Dugaan Hanji benar mengenai peristiwa tadi, tapi ia simpan pertanyaannya dan menjelaskan sedetail – detailnya kepada Eren._

"_Ciuman itu adalah tanda kasih sayang untuk seseorang yang ia cintai.."Jawab Hanji dengan mantap, Erem mengangguk pelan._

"_Lalu… Cinta itu apa?" _

"_Cinta itu seperti rasa ingin melindungi, rasa ingin berbagi satu sama lain, rasa ingin menyimpan waktu dengan orang yang kau sayangi, seperti dengan orang tuamu, atau teman, atau…" Uups, Sepertinya Hanji mengucapkan kata yang terlarang, raut wajah Eren berubah drastis._

"_Olang tua…"_

"_Ah! Kau sudah melihat buku ini? Ini cerita bagus lho! Mengenai Orang tua yang-" Dan kesalahannya bertambah ketika salah membawa buku cerita. _

"_Hanji…" Wanita penyihir itu menelan ludah, berharap Eren tidak mengamuk ketika bertanya mengenai orang tuanya. _

"_Aku tidak ingat…" Jawabnya, matanya begitu sendu. _

_[Flashback off]_

"Jadi, menurutku jalan satu – satunya adalah menghisap darahnya untuk mengetahui masa lalunya." Jelas Hanji, seakan ia tak mempersalahkan perlakuan Rivaille yang kelewat batas.

Rivaille hanya mendesah kelelahan, ia tak bisa mengatakan apa – apa selain jujur.

"Dia memiliki Darah Sang Pasangan…"

Hanji hanya memiringkan wajahnya, tak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan, ia belahan jiwaku…"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"….JADI DIA-"

Dengan kekuatan cepat tak terhingga milik Rivaille, ia menutup mulut lebar itu dengan tangannya. 'Berisik, kau mau membangunkan Eren?' Desis Rivaille sambil mencengkram mulut Hanji, Hanji hanya mengangguk cepat dan meminta dilepaskan karena pasokan oksigennya memudar.

"Hah haah… J-J-Jadi dia…"

"Aneh bukan? Makanya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu sebelumnya…"

"Tapi bukankah itu bagus? Rasanya pasti enak-"

"Dan itu masalahnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti meminum darah itu setelah menghisapnya…" Rivaille memandang keluar jendela, melihat rintik – rintik hujan di malam hari.

"…. Benar juga, Eren bisa kehabisan darah kalau kau terus meminumnya…." Hanji beranjak dari kursinya, memutuskan ingin pulang. "Pantas kau menciumnya, kukira kau semacam vampire pedofil yang demen-"

_PLAAAAK!_

Entah apa yang dilakukan Rivaille membuat wajah Hanji agak lembam dan Eren masih tertidur pulas. Rivaille mengambil nafas dalam – dalam dan merebah dirinya di samping serigala cilik itu, menikmati hujan yang mulai deras ketika langit semakin gelap.

Eren terbangun di pagi hari buta, memandang Rivaille yang disebelahnya, dan Vampire itu tahu werewolf cilik itu memandangnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Apa, bocah?"

"Livai… cinta denganku?"

**DUAAR. **

Dan petir menyambar di langit nan tinggi itu. Membuat Eren kembali masuk kedalam selimut sambil bergetar, menanggap itu hukumannya bertanya yang aneh – aneh kepada Rivaille.

Rivaille membuka selimut itu, memberi tepukan hangat diantara kedua telinga serigala itu.

"Tentu, memang kenapa?"

"Apa… Livai akan menciumku lagi?"

Rivaille hanya mengangkat alisnya, berusaha menjaga pikirannya dari dugaan kotor. 'Bocah ini menggodaku atau apa?' Sepertinya ada bunyi konslet di otak Vampire ini.

Rivaille mengelus bibir mungil itu.

"Nanti kuberi kalau kau sudah ulang tahun…" Bisik Rivaille sebelum mematikan lilin yang menyala di laci dekat tempat tidurnya.

Eren tersenyum lebar, ia merebahkan dirinya diatas Rivaille dan memberi pelukan hangat, Rivaille hanya menikmati kehangatan serigala itu, sepertinya dirinya harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menandai bocah ini.

* * *

Sudah genap setahun Eren tinggal bersama Vampire galak dan Penyihir gila ini, disingkat menjadi 2G, dan bocah imut nan unyu ini sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang pembrani, pintar, aktif dan…. Berisik.

"Rivai! Rivai! Bangunnn! Hari sudah pagi!" Pekik Eren, melompat – lompat ditempat tidur sakral milik Rivaille, tak takut menghadapi Vampire ngamuk.

"Ah!" Eren terjatuh karena ada yang menarik kakinya dan kini ia berada di pangkuan Rivaille, mukanya terlihat ganas dan _grumpy_ karena waktu istirahatnya di invasi bocah berisik ini.

"Bocah… Kau ingin aku 'memakan'mu?" Geramnya sambil menjilati dan menggigit telinga Eren, membuat Eren tertawa geli.

"Hahahaha! Geli, Rivaille! Kau belum mencuci muka!" Eren mendorong wajah kusam itu dan lari dari pangkuannya,Vampire itu hanya mendecih dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, kini sudah lengkap dengan bathub klasik miliknya dulu di kastil.

"Eren, ayo mandi" Panggil Rivaille sambil menyiapkan air di bathub lewat ember – ember yang diambil didekat sumur.

"Bentar Rivaille! Sebentar lagi!" Jawab Eren sambil menjilat – jilati badannya.

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali jangan menjilati badanmu, jorok" Ujar Rivaille kejam dan mengangkat paksa Eren.

"H-Hey! Aku bisa sendiri! Jangan bukakan bajuku!" Tolak Eren ketika Rivaille ingin membuka bajunya, Eren yang sudah besar ini memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, ingin menunjukan dirinya sudah bisa melakukan sendiri tanpa dibantu, dan Rivaille hanya menyeringai tipis melihat perkembangan Eren yang bersifat sangat 'bocah' itu.

"Hup!" Eren yang telanjang bulat melompat kedalam bathub, mendapati pukulan dikepalany karena membuat beberapa air tumpah, dan kini Vampire itu ikut bergabung di bathub itu.

"Diam bocah, jangan banyak gerak.." Desis Rivaille, melihat Eren yang senang bermain air, Rivaille mengeluarkan ramuan dari Hanji yang dapat membuat air menjadi berbusa lalu menumpahkannya kedalam air.

"Wow! Busaaa!" Pekik Eren kegirangan an mengumpulkan gumpalan busa, sedangkan Rivaille sibuk membersihkan diri dan juga rambut Eren.

"Eren, berhenti bermain, kau belum bersih bagian sini…" Ujar Rivaille sambil membersihkan punggung dan area bawahnya, membuat Eren terkikik geli dengan sentuhannya, lalu tangan yang lain menyelusup keantara lengannya untuk membersihkan ketiaknya.

"Ihihi, geli Rivaille, aku bisa sendiri!" Ujarnya sambil menepis tangannya, tapi Rivaille tidak menyerah, tangannya menyelusup kebagian area privasinya.

"Disini harus juga bersih, Eren" Ia bisa merasakan badan Eren terkejut setelah disentuh bagian itu.

"Aw, iya – iya, lepaskan!" Eren menarik tangan yang dinginnya lebih dari air dan mulai membasuh.

Ketika selesai berendam, Eren berjalan – jalan keluar dengan handuk kecilnya dan air berceceran.

"Eren! Keringkan badanmu dulu" Perintah Rivaille tapi rupanya tidak didengar, Eren terlalu bersemangat untuk hari ini.

"Wow wow, lihat siapa yang sedang bersemangat! Apa kabar Eren!?" Tanya Hanji didepan pintu rumah, Eren yang membukakan pintu tersenyum sumringah, senang dengan kehadiran penyihir nyentrik satu ini.

"Apa yang kamu bawa, Hanji?" Tanya Eren dengan penasaran, kotak besar yang berada di belakang Hanji menarik perhatian manik hijau itu.

"Hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu!" Hanji memberikan kedipan sebelah mata, Eren memekik kegirangan, ia berlari menuju dapur.

"Benda apa lagi yang kau bawa?" Tanya Rivaille penuh curiga, Hanji selalu memberi benda aneh – aneh kepada Eren, terakhir kali Hanji memberikan topi berbulu musang dan akhirnya rambut Eren dipenuhi kutu – kutu ganas yang membuat Eren hampir botak, dan Rivaille dibuat repot mengurusi rambutnya selama seminggu lebih.

"Yang ini dijamin aman, sudah ku tes kok!" Kedip Hanji lagi, Rivaille hanya mendengus, tidak percaya dengan perkataannya.

Eren duduk dikursi dengan gaduh, ia tidak sabar menantikan acara ulang tahunnya yang spektakuler, dan juga perayaan tinggal bersama Rivaille dalam setahun.

Hanji mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. "Nah, sekarang akan kuberi sihir yang mengejutkanmu, Eren" Senyum Hanji dengan nistanya, lalu Rivaille menarik tangannya.

"Seingatku, tongkat ini sudah kupatahkan.." Rivaille melirik ke arah tongkat yang memiliki bentuk unik, bengkok disana sini.

"Hahaha, dan gara – gara itu aku merana selama sebulan untuk membetulkan tongkat ajaibku" Jawab Hanji dengan kerutan perempatan di dahinya, tapi ia ingat salahnya dia karena menggunakan tongkat itu untuk mengerjai Rivaille.

"Salahmu sendiri, mempunyai tongkat dan mantra yang hanya bisa mengerjai orang – orang, dasar penyihir tak berguna." Jawab Rivaille santai, tidak memedulikan penyihir yang didepannya, dan dia akan mematahkan tongkatnya kalau ia mulai berbuat macam – macam lagi.

"Okay, Here we go! _Bim salabim! Abrakadabra_!" Sesuatu yang bercahaya keluar dari tongkat milik Hanji dan cahaya itu melebar dan menyinari seluruh ruangan tamu Villa Sang Vampire, siluet cahaya itu berubah menjadi hiasan – hiasan di dinding dan juga sebuah kain digantung bertulis 'Happy Birthday Eren!' dan yang terakhir, cahaya – cahaya di meja berubah menjadi hidangan makanan plus kue ulang tahun yang besar, berjumlah 7 lilin.

"Wow…." Eren terkejut melihat sihir dari Hanji yang tak biasanya, ia langsung memeluk Hanji dan mengucapkan berterima kasih beberapa kali.

"Haha, ini belum seberapa Eren, lihat." Hanji menunjukan ke lilin yang sedang menari – nari mengelilingi kue ulang tahun. "Tiuplah lilin itu, sayang." Ujar Hanji dengan nada keibuan, membuat perut Rivaille sakit mendadak.

Eren meniup api – api kecil itu dengan antusias, dan api itu berubah menjadi asap dan memberi ilusi diatas kuenya, seperti sebuah foto, Rivaille, Hanji dan Eren berada di foto itu dan tersenyum bersama (Kecuali Rivaille tentunya).

"K-Keren…" Ucap Eren yang masih _speechless _melihat sihir Hanji.

"Dulu sewaktu diriku masih muda, aku ini terkenal sebagai penyihir yang tersohor sepanjang tahun lho, hohoho!" Ujar Hanji dengan bangga, Rivaille hanya menggeleng, percaya bahwa Hanji hanya membual.

"Sekarang waktunya buka kado!" Hanji menyodorkan kotak yang dilapisi kulit kayu, Eren membukanya dengan semangat empat lima, ia cukup kuat membuka kotak itu dengan tangan kosong, lalu ia mengangkat jaket berbulu itu.

"Jaket untuk musim dingin, meski kau sangat menyukai suhu tubuh Rivaille, bukan berarti kau akan selamat dengannya saat musim dingin" Jelas Hanji, dan Rivaille mengecek jaket itu dengan memegang dan mengendusnya, jaket itu terbuat dari bulu asli milik serigala yang ada di pegunungan.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan ini?" Tanya Rivaille penuh curiga, ia tahu binatang ini tidak tinggal di kawasan milik Hanji.

"Teman bisnis tentunya, kau tidak perlu tahu~" Hanji menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek sang Vampire, Rivaille tidak mengambil tindak kekerasan untuk usilan Hanji yang kekanak – kanakan.

"Sekarang hadiah dari Rivai!" Ujar Eren dengan senang hati, ia memegang bungkusan berwarna merah dengan bunga mawar tertempel di bungkusan itu.

"Pfft, memangnya ia mau jadi kekasihmu-Uuuugrh!" Dan niat Rivaille untuk meliburkan dirinya dari acara tonjok – menonjok Hanji hancur sudah, rupanya Hanji memang tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan menjahili Rivaille.

"Mawarnya wangii!" Endus Eren, ia sangat menyukai wangi bunga. "Auw!" Dan jarinya tak sengaja terluka karena duri mawarnya.

Rivaille menelan ludah, bau darahnya terhirup sangat jelas dan bahkan ia bisa merasakan dirinya bergetar, dalam hati ia bersyukur ada Hanji disini, karena ia tidak bisa melepaskan harga dirinya didepan penyihir sinting satu ini. Eren menjilati lukanya, dan dalam sekejap, bisa cepat sembuh. Hanji sadar akan kejanggalan ini.

Eren mendapati kalung berwarna hitam dan gigi taring berjumlah tiga. "Wow! Keren! Ini gigi siapa?" Tanya Eren.

Rivaille berjongkok dan menunjukan gigi – gigi taring kecil. "Ini milikmu waktu kecil, lalu yang ini." Ia menunjukan taring yang berada di tengah dan paling besar. "Milikku."

"Eeeeuw! Jadi itu gigi milikmu? Menji-Waaagrh!" Hanji jatuh dari kursi dengan sangat tidak kerennya, akibat meledek Rivaille, tapi memang Rivaille sendiri merasa kalung itu sama menjijikan dengan tempat sampah, tapi entah kenapa hatinya tidak rela membuang kedua gigi milik Eren, jadi ia buat kalung yang menurutnya itu akan mengingatkan mengenai dirinya kalau Eren berpergian jauh, mungkin Rivaille terlalu berpikiran jauh.

"Keren! Makasih Rivai! Aku sukaaa!" Eren memeluk Rivaille dengan erat, membuat Hanji ber'auw' ria, Rivaille memeluk Eren balik dengan kaku. Mereka melanjutkan acaranya dengan memakan kue buatan Hanji dengan seksama.

Acara ulang tahun Eren berjalan dengan lancar, sampai seseorang datang mengacaukan semuanya.

_Tok tok._

Rivaille berdiri, tiba – tiba dirinya merasakan hawa tak biasa.

"Tak biasanya kau mendapatkan tamu, Rivaille, itu siapa?" Tanya Hanji dengan mulut yang penuh kue.

"Eren, kau berlindung dibelakang Hanji…" Perintah Rivaille, Eren yang sedang menghabisi separuh kue buru – buru berlari kebelakang Hanji.

Rivaille membuka pintu dengan cepat, mengeluarkan pisau belatinya. Ia mendapati seorang vampire yang berpakaian hitam berdiri dirumah, pisau miliknya sedang berada di tengkuk lehernya, vampire misterius itu mengangkat tangannya, tanda menyerah.

"Siapa kau?"

"Rivaille! Ini aku! Farlan!" Vampire itu membukakan tudung hitamnya, menunjukan wajah aslinya. Pucat pasi, seperti vampire lainnya, dengan rambut berwarna silver.

"Oh, Ada yang mengikutimu?" Rivaille melirik ke sekitar Farlan, waspada dengan anak buahnya.

"Tidak, aku sendiri.." Rivaille memandang tajam ke mata Farlan, rupanya ia tidak berbohong.

Rivaille menarik Farlan dengan kasar, dan menutup pintu dengan pelan, Farlan duduk di kursi sambil terbatuk – batuk, sinar matahari membuatnya lemah.

"Waspada seperti biasanya, Rivaille, aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenalimu, kau begitu…. Berubah…" Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat Hanji yang berada di pojokan dan anak kecil yang mengumpat dibelakangnya.

"Mereka-"

"Mereka adalah kawananku, dan anak kecil itu bukan ancaman" Jelas Rivaille, memberi tanda mereka aman.

Mata Farlan mendelik ketika melihat kilauan cahaya emas dari mata anak itu. "Bukan ancaman katamu? Aku tahu anak itu werewolf, Rivaille, sekarang jelaskan mengapa kau melarikan diri dari Kerajaan dan tinggal disini?"

Rivaille tidak memberi jawaban langsung, ia duduk disebelah Farlan, mengeluarkan cincin yang ia pakai, tanda sebagai anggota Kerajaan Vampire. "Aku ingin kau memberikan ini kepada Erwin."

"Apa!? Kau sudah gila, Rivaille? Kalau kau melakukan ini, mereka tidak akan diam saja."

"Aku tahu, berikan ini kalau waktunya sudah tepat, Farlan, aku tahu kau bisa menolongku, kan?" Rivaille memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Farlan.

"Kau… kau sudah merencanakan ini dari awal?" Decak Farlan kesal. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, ia sadar sikapnya Rivaille itu seakan ia tahu sahabatnya akan datang menengoknya hari ini.

"Apa maumu, Rivaille?" Tanya Farlan akhirnya, meski Rivaille membangkang kerajaan, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian, mereka sudah melakukan perjalanan bersama dengan waktu yang lama.

"Aku ingin kau kembali ke Romania dan bawa pasukan khususku kesini-"

"Wow wow, kau ingin tempat ini menjadi markas pasukanmu? Aku tidak setuju." Celetukan Hanji membuat Rivaille berhenti berbicara. Ia menghampiri penyihir itu. "Kujamin tidak ada pertumpahan darah di kawasan ini, dan aku percaya pasukanku tidak akan membuat keributan. Lagipula, kau membutuhkan bantuan kalau sewaktu – waktu pasukan werewolves menyerangkan?"

Hanji mengangguk setuju dengan tawaran Rivaille yang menggiurkan. Farlan menyantap sisa kue yang ada di meja, lalu Eren melompat dan mencoba menggigitnya.

"Grawrh! Pergi kau! Jangan berani kesini lagi!" Ancam Eren sambil memberi pukulannya, Farlan hanya menahan kepala serigala cilik itu.

"Rivaille! Katakan kalau aku bukan musuhnya!" Pekik Farlan panik. Meski kecil, gigi milik Eren bisa mengkoyak tulang dewasa dalam sekejap.

Eren berlari kebelakang Rivaille dan menatap Farlan dari belakang penuh dengki. "Eren, mulai sekarang orang ini akan jadi bawahan kita, jadi kau tidak perlu takut." Jawab Rivaille asal.

"Heh! Siapa yang mau? Jangan seenaknya kamu!" Protes Farlan, harga dirinya akan hancur jika ia mau saja jadi bawahan Vampire yang sudah sinting ini.

"Eren, kau boleh menggigit jari manisnya-"

"Ya ya! Aku tidak keberatan! Apapun jangan jari manisku!" Farlan berubah pendapat seketika, ia memang tidak bisa melawan Rivaille, dalam fisik maupun kata.

"Ada apa dengan jari manisnya?" Tanya Hanji sambil berbinar.

"Nanti kujelaskan." Jawab Rivaille ringan, ia merangkul lengannya di sekitar bahu Farlan, menuntunnya keluar dari villanya, kebetulan hari sedang mendung, sinar matahari tidak terlalu terang dan mereka bisa bebas keluar.

"Kau percaya dengan penyihir itu? Tidak terlihat menjanjikan bagiku…" Bisik Farlan setelah memandang Hanji sekian detik, ia tahu wanita itu memiliki kekuatan magis.

"Kalau kau tinggal bersamanya, kau akan mengerti." Rivaille memberikan wajah suram, menandakan wanita itu 'berbahaya' dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Tidak, terimakasih.." Farlan berjalan mendahului Rivaille, melepas rangkulannya.

"Jadi… apa rencanamu sekarang?" Farlan tahu Vampire ini tidak mungkin memanggil pasukan untuk alasan kecil.

"Aku ingin membangun kastil disini."

"Oke, lalu-APA!? Kau benar – benar ingin tinggal disini!?" Farlan melotot sejadi – jadiny kearah Rivaille, Vampire pendek itu mengangguk pelan.

"Membangun kastil itu memakan waktu bertahun- tahun! Tidak akan cukup dengan pasukanmu!"

"Bodoh. Aku tidak mau membangun kastil semegah itu." Rivaille mengeluarkan blueprints dari kantongnya.

"Aku membangun kastil yang sederhana dan tersembunyi, tetapi pertahanannya juga bagus."

Farlan mengangguk – angguk melihat desain kastil yang tak biasa itu, ia sendiri kagum dengan ide Rivaille, tapi masih tidak mengerti alasan repot – repot membangun kastil.

"Well, pasukanmu cukup membangun kastil itu, plus dengan bantuanmu, pasti cepat selesai dalam waktu beberapa bulan." Komentar Farlan, Rivaille menggulung kertas kasar itu dan menyimpan kembali.

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Untuk melindungi serangan tiba – tiba dari Werewolves."

Farlan menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah berantakan, ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Rivaille.

"Sekarang jelaskan mengapa kau berada di sini? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan anak serigala itu?" Rivaille tahu Farlan mendatangi tempatnya karena suruhan dari Komandan, ya, Erwin Smith, sang Vampire yang tak bisa ditebak, Rivaille sendiri tidak ada rencana untuk memberitahu keadaannya sekarang.

"Ceritanya panjang, Farlan, tidak akan cukup-"

"Aku tidak akan membantumu kalau kau tidak memberitahumu." Kata penegasan Farlan membuat Rivaille diam sebentar, tidak bisa 'excuse' lagi kalau Farlan sudah seserius ini.

"Aku memang berlibur untuk melarikan diri ditempat sini…" Rivaille menunduk, menendang batu – batu kerikil. "Lalu tiba – tiba aku menemukan anak serigala terdampar disini.."

"Lalu? Kau tidak bisa kembali karena dia?" Tebak Farlan, Rivaille hanya memandang keatas pohon rimbung yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Memang ada apa dengan serigala itu? Bukannya dia itu musuh besar kita dan dia akan membunuh kita kalau ia tahu-"

"Ia tahu mengenai kaum kita dan kaum dirinya, hanya saja…. Ia seperti dibuang kaumnya."

"Dibuang?"

"Iya."

Farlan terdiam, ia ingat jelas bagaimana masa lalu Rivaille sebelum ia menjadi vampire, Sewaktu Rivaille muda, ia dibuang keluarganya dan mengalami kehidupan keras, setelah menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal, ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan pria yang bernama Erwin Smith, pria itulah yang mengubah Rivaille menjadi vampire.

"Dan… dia tidak menyerangmu?"

"Awalnya iya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kita bisa saling percaya, ia sendiri tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berakhir disini dan tidak ingat mengenai kaumnya… Seperti ia di sihir atau di hipnotis…"

Farlan menghela nafas panjang, meski alasannya masuk akal, tapi ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana Vampire tak kenal rasa ini bisa membukakan hatinya kepada anak kecil macam werewolf ini.

"Aku masih merasakan kau belum menjelaskan masalah ini seluruhnya, tapi aku akan membantumu.."

Rivaille menoleh kearah Farlan. Sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya, tapi di hatinya ia senang masih ada orang yang mempercayainya.

"Dengan syarat, kau akan memberikan ini kepada Erwin." Farlan melemparkan cincin itu kepada Rivaille, ia menangkapnya, ia tahu Farlan lelah direpotkan dengan sikap gegabahnya Rivaille selama bertahun – tahun.

"Terima kasih, Farlan."

Farlan hampir muntah mendengar kata – kata langka yang terucap dari bibir pucat itu, Ia menjadi penasaran dengan bocah yang bernama Eren itu, segitu hebatkah dia sampai bisa merubah mayat berjalan ini menjadi seseorang yang emosional?

_**DUUUAAAAAR. **_

Ledakan besar terdengar dari arah Villa Rivaille, kedua vampire ini berlari dengan kekuatan super cepatnya dan menemukan Villa milik vampire itu sudah berubah menjadi reruntuhan kayu, plus asap tebal yang menggumpal di langit, Rivaille buru – buru mematikan api – api kecil yang masih menyala diantara reruntuhan.

"Uhuuuk uhuuk, Huweeek!" Suara cempreng khas Hanji terdengar, tak segan – segan ia siram wanita yang terjepit di bongkahan kayu. "-Eeep! T-Tolong-Buurrp!"

Helaan nafas terdengar lagi dari Farlan, rupanya sifat kejamnya belum juga menghilang, ia membantu penyihir malang itu keluar dari bongkahan.

Rivaille mencari – cari Eren diantara reruntuhan, dan menemukan buntut serigala yang mencuat keluar diantara bongkahan.

"Ivai-R-Rivai!" Suara berisiknya pun terdengar, Rivaille menarik buntutnya dengan hati – hati.

"Rivaaai!" Pekik Eren sambil memeluk Rivaille erat, wajah dan badannya kotor akibat abu dan debu reruntuhan, tidak ada tanda – tanda luka serius di badannya.

'Syukurlah..' ucap Rivaille dalam benaknya. Lalu ketika ia berkumpul, ia perlu menginterogasi kedua maklhuk ini.

BLETAK.

Masing – masing mereka mendapat benjolan besar, duduk bersimpuh rapih didepan Rivaille.

"Sekarang jelaskan…. Kenapa villaku bisa meledak seperti ini?" Tanya Rivaille dengan nada membunuh yang tajam.

Keduanya menunjuk satu sama lain, tidak ada yang mau mengaku.

Kerutan bertambah di dahi Rivaille, ia menarik Eren ke pangkuannya, dan menarik celana usangnya, ia tampar pantat kenyal itu berkali – kali.

"Ini hukumanmu, Eren."

"AAH SAKIT! RIVAI! MAAFKAN AKU! AAAAH! AMPUN! AMPUN!" Pekik Eren kesakitan, sampai air mata mengalir di wajahnya, tak tahan dengan tamparan sakti dari Vampire ini.

Hanji hanya bersiul ria, dan Farlan sudah berada di semak – semak, tidak kuat melihat Rivaille yang sedang Out of Character ini.

Setelah puas mengrepe-maksudnya menghukum Eren, Rivaille berdiri didepan Hanji dan mengambil sapu terbangnya.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Hanji." Desis Rivaille, wajahnya tak terlihat, dan Hanji belum pernah merinding segitu hebatnya, menghadapi hukuman neraka ala Rivaille.

"HUEHEHE, SELAMAT TINGGAL DUNIA-AAAAAAAH!"

Jeritan wanita penyihir itu membuat cerita urban legend baru di desa sebelah 'Witch's Forest ini'.

TBC.

A/N : Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai bawah XDD maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan X( Dan ide – ide Review kalian sungguh membantu x3 dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo yang tertinggal disini, author akan lebih berhati – hati, dan jangan sungkan – sungkan untuk reviews dan bertanyaa x3

Dan special omake buat para reader tercinta, siapkan tisu buat hidung kalian x3 !

* * *

**Omake (Warning! Pedo!)**

Suatu hari, Hanji membawa pulang bunga Lavender yang ia dapat dari hutan tetangga (?), Ia mengoleksi beberapa serbuk dan kelopak bunga untuk ramuannya, tapi kebiasaan mengumpulkan bunga bertambah karena Eren sangat menyukai bunga.

"Lihat, Eren! Kau suka dengan bunga ini? Memang bentuknya tidak seperti bunga lain, tapi wanginya enak lho~" Bujuk Hanji, Eren mengendus bunga itu dengan senang hati.

"Kau memberikannya terlalu banyak, Hanji, anak ini bisa mabuk." Komentar Rivaille, tidak suka kamarnya dikelilingi bervariasi jenis bunga yang baunya membuat Rivaille eneg setiap hari, merasa sial karena penciumannya sama tajamnya dengan serigala cilik ini.

"Heh? Kenapa? Bunga ini memberi 'sensasi' enak lho terhadap tubuh~" Dan kalau Hanji sudah berbicara hal yang 'menjurus' seperti ini, Rivaille mengambil bukunya dan membiarkan kedua maklhuk ini bermain sampai larut malam.

Semenjak diberi bunga Lavender itu, tingkah Eren mulai aneh, ia tidak berisik seperti biasanya, tetapi wajahnya suka memerah dan tersenyum aneh kepada Rivaille.

"Apa, Eren?" Tanya Rivaille sambil melirik bocah yang berada di sampingnya sambil mengendus – ngendus baju hitamnya, lama – lama wajah imut itu berpindah ke cravat putih yang berada dibawah lehernya, merasakan hembusan nafas serigala cilik ini menggelitik kulitnya.

"Hey, hentikan, bocah." Rivaille mendorong kepala dengan gumpalan rambut berwarna coklat itu secara refleks.

Eren terjatuh dengan posisi duduk, biasanya ia suka menangis karena sakit, tapi ia hanya duduk dengan tatapan kosong, seperti tidak ada Rohnya didalam badan mungil itu.

'Ada apa dengannya?' Rivaille mengkerut dahinya, ia menggendong Eren sambil menepuk – nepuk belakangnya, cara jitu untuk menghentikan tangisan bising dari Eren, tapi bocah itu bukannya tenang, bibir nakalnya malah menghinggap di tengkuk leher Rivaille.

Rivaille mendadak merinding tidak karang karuan, lidahnya yang mungil itu malah bermain di tengkuk lehernya yang dingin dan kadang ia mulai menggigit – gigit, sampai ia menghisap, membuat bekas di tengkuk lehernya.

'Apa – apaan ini!?' Rivaille buru – buru menurunkan Eren, mengecek lehernya yang nyeri sakit di cermin, ada hickey mungil hinggap di lehernya.

'Bocah sialan…' Ingin membalas dendam ia membawa Eren kedalam ruangan, pertama ia mencoba mengetes kesadarannya.

"Hoi, kau sudah gila, Eren?" Ia menggoyangkan badannya sambil menepuk pipi tembemnya, matanya tidak fokus ke manik obsidian milik Rivaille, matanya terlihat sayu…

Gulp. Kini Rivaille seakan merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak, entah kenapa bocah yang menyebalkan ini seketika berubah menjadi seseorang yang dapat membuat… Rivaille bergairah?

Rivaille yang sedang duduk ditepi tempat tidur memijit keningnya, lagi – lagi Hanji membuatnya seperti ini, semenjak ia tahu mengenai 'Darah Pasangan' Hanji malah memperburuk keadaan, bukan membantunya.

'Kubalas suatu nanti…' Pikir Rivaille dengan kejamnya, sedang asik menyusun rencana jahat, anak werewolf itu tiba – tiba jalan mendekati Vampire yang menyeringai dengan seramnya sendiri.

Kusuk kusuk.

"Eh? Eren, apa yang kau lakukan-"

Mata kelabu itu terbuka lebar ketika Eren sedang hinggap di kedua selangkangannya, wajahnya sedang mengendus – ngendus bagian privasinya yang agak menonjol dari celana hitamnya.

"Oi, Ere-Ngh!" Seketika tubuhnya bergetar, dan tangan mungil itu sudah mulai menyentuh tonjolan besar itu dan menarik pakaian yang melapisi kejantanan Rivaille.

Plop.

Barang milik Rivaille berdiri dengan tegaknya. Sampai cairan putih yang bernama pre-cum itu sudah menetes keluar dari ujung kepalanya, Eren masih mengendus benda asing itu.

Rivaille bukannya tidak sadar diri saat ini, badannya tiba – tiba tidak bisa bergerak, dan matanya hanya bisa melihat apa yang akan Eren lakukan didepan matanya sendiri.

Eren memulai dengan menyentuh batang besar itu, merasakan betapa besarnya dan tebalnya, sampai – sampai tangannya Eren mulai licin.

Entah darimana ia pelajari gerakan itu, tapi Rivaille tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyukai sentuhan lembutnya, setelah itu, lidah cilik itu mulai menggeliat diatas kepala burungnya, mengecap cairan putih yang keluar sedikit dari ujungnya.

"Ngh..Eren…" Rivaille mulai mendesah, tarian lidah Eren membuatnya bergairah, ia bisa merasakan hangat dan basahnya lidah membasuhi batangnya, tidak puas dengan jilatan, Eren mulai mengulumnya, gerakan menghisapnya seperti menghisap permen yang cukup besar didalam mulutnya.

Rivaille tak percaya bocah yang berada didepannya begitu lihai dalam hal memberi servis kepada kejantanannya, tak peduli dengan kejanggalannya, gerakan Eren semakin cepat, hisapan mulutnya semakin kuat, seperti binatang rakus yang ingin memakan barang miliknya seutuhnya.

Tapi Rivaille merasa tidak puas, stamina anak kecil dan orang dewasa sangatlah jauh, ketika gerakan Eren melambat, badannya Rivaille merasakan sensasi aneh yang membuat dirinya hampir gila, ketika ia menoleh kebawah, ia malah mendapati pemandangan yang sangat menggoda.

Eren memandang balik keatas, masing menghisap 'kepala'nya, dengan ekspresi inosen tentunya.

Ingin merasakan ulumannya lagi, tangan kanannya mendarat diatas kepala Eren dan mendorongnya untuk kembali keaktivitas hisap menghisap.

"Mnnghh." Kini terdengar suara Eren yang sepertinya ingin melawan balik karena dipaksa, tapi Rivaille tidak menyerah, semakin cepat temponya, semakin ia ingin menyembur didalam mulut bocah seksi itu.

"Hah… Eren… Eren.."

Bunyi decitan basah dan gesekan menggema di ruangan, membuat Rivaille bertambah nafsu, ia bisa merasakan salivanya terus membanjiri kulit kejantanannya, sampai ia menahan kepala itu untuk lepas.

Spluurt.

Cairan putihnya sukses meluncur didalam mulut bocah itu. Ia biarkan Eren terkulai lemas dan terbatuk – batuk akibat tersedak cairan aneh itu, sifat kejam Rivaille bangkit, dan kini dirinya ingin mengklaim bibir manis itu.

"R-Rivai.." Tidak ada waktu untuk membalas panggilannya, ia langsung memberi ciuman panas di bibir yang lengket akibat 'cairan' miliknya.

"Mngghh, engghh."

Desahan terus terdengar karena lidah miliknya mulai memasuki rongga mulut Eren dan menginvasi setiap liku didalamnya, termasuk lidah miliknya. Sambil mengulum lidahnya, tangan satunya bergerak membukakan celana Eren, berjalan kebawah, dan mencoba menyentuh bokong mulusnya.

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Ia ingin-

DUUUUUK.

Dan kini mata Rivaille terbuka lebar, ia tersadar dirinya terbaring telentang ditempat tidur, sinar matahari pagi yang menyelusup dari jendela didekat tempat tidurnya membangunkannya, dan Eren berada di atasnya dengan posisi terbalik, kakinya telah menendang pipinya sampai ia terbangun.

Rivaille mendorong Eren ke bagian kosong di samping kirinya, ia bangkit duduk sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

'Jadi semua itu…. Mimpi?'

Semenjak itu, Rivaille membuat kebun bunga yang berjarak 10 meter dari rumahnya, dan ia mengirim sekelompok lebah kerumah Hanji, akibat membuat Rivaille harus mencuci pakaian dalamnya disungai lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Haloooo! Akhirnya saya sempet update jugaaa! Maafkan saya telat, kawan – kawan QWQ Buanyak sekali hal yang menghalangi saya utk melanjutkan fanfic ini #dramatis X'D dan makasih banyak para readers yang reviews, daku seneng banyak yang suka jalan ceritanya x'D akan kuusahakan selanjutnya akan menarik xD

Terima kasih untuk **Anaknya RIREN, chenchuuu, , Ourie Chrome, syalala ulele, Om howa sakit terus, Kuro Kisaragi, Kim Arlein 17, Hoshi Uzuki, babyberrypie, Naru Frau Rivaille, Hirukami Mei, army1004, Seijuurou Eisha. **I love you guuuys X3 !

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin Characters belong to Hajime Isayama. **

**Warning : Pedo, Mature Content, Grammar Error and Typo**

* * *

Asap tipis terlihat di langit luas nan gelap, asal asap itu berasal dari tengah hutan terkutuk, alias Witch's Forest. Banyak manusia bertanya – Tanya siapa kah yang berani berkemah ditengah hutan yang penuh misteri dan angker ini? Tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu… bahwa mereka bukanlah manusia, hanya sepasang maklhuk gaib yang rumahnya hancur lebur akibat perbuatan sang penyihir.

"Hey! Jangan salahkan aku! Eren juga terlibat dalam hal ini!" Protes Hanji, tidak sudi dirinya dituduh sebagai pelaku terroris Villa milik Rivaille, sang Vampire-Yang-Sedang-Berlibur.

"Menyalahkan kesalahan ini kepada anak kecil? Tch, sungguh pengecut.." Komentar Rivaille sambil menyeruput minuman yang baru ia seduh. Ia taruh lagi ceret digantungan yang berada di atas api unggun.

"B-Bukan, maksudku-"

"Sudahlah, jangan lanjutkan pembicaraan ini atau rumahmu juga menjadi puing – puing seperti ini." Jari telunjuk menunjukan puing – puing villanya di sebelah kanan mereka.

Hanji memutuskan untuk mengunci mulut. Penyihir itu mencari sosok serigala mungil yang nakalnya melebihi maklhuk yang bernama_ imp_.

"Ia masih dalam masa hukumannya, ia ada di tenda kecil itu." Jawab Rivaille setelah melihat gerak – gerik Hanji yang tak bisa diam.

Hanji bersimpati kepada Eren yang diikat bagaikan anjing penjaga selama 7 hari 7 malam, kejam memang, tapi Rivaille masih berbaik hati memberikan makanan dan minuman, Hey, bahkan Rivaille tidak seganas dulu dalam hal hukum menghukum, apakah ini sebuah kemajuan?

"Hanji, jangan membuang waktuku disini, apa yang ingin kau katakan, hem?"

"Eh, O-oh! Iya, aku baru saja menemukan sebuah fakta mengenai Serigala murni!" Hnaji mengeluarkan gulungan kertas dari kantong bajunya, ia berikan selembaran itu kepada Rivaille.

"Temanmu si Farhan-" "Farlan." "Iya, Farlan! Kami membuat perjanjian mengenai barter, ia rupanya tertarik dengan kayu manis yang aku kumpulkan, jadi aku minta tukar dengan buku atau info apapun mengenai Serigala Murni!" Jelas Hanji, vampire itu menaikkan alisnya, ia lupa menanyakan hal serigala kepada Farlan, tapi ia tahu jika ia yang bertanya, hanya memunculkan kecurigaan.

"Lalu kemarin, ia datang membawa ini, semalaman aku memeriksa kertas – kertas yang sudah disimpan bertahun – tahun. Rupanya Ras ini memang sangat rahasia dan langka," Hanji terkikik pelan. "Dan akhirnya aku tahu alasan kenapa Vampire dan Werewolves saling membenci~"

Rivaille menghela nafas, ia masih ingat bagaimana Hanji memohon kepadanya untuk menceritakan asal usul dendam kusumat antara Vampire dan Werewolves, ia hanya menjelaskan bahwa Werewolves itu maklhuk predator ancaman untuk Vampire, dan Werewolves sangat tidak menyukai bau vampire, Sekian.

"Ternyata kaummu menggunakan Werewolf murni untuk mengubah manusia menjadi salah satunya dan dijadikan budak? Sudah kuduga memang kaummu yang tidak beres!"

"Hey, bukan aku yang melakukan itu, lagipula itu sudah berabad yang lalu, hanya ada Vampire di kaum kami." Kini Rivaille protes disamakan oleh Vampire – vampire yang kini menjadi pemimpin.

Hanji mengangguk – angguk pelan. "Ya ya, sayang aku tidak menemukan dimana mereka bisa mendapatkan serigala murni itu…"

Rivaille memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Yang kuingat, mereka menangkapnya disebuah desa yang habis dibantai oleh maklhuk itu, ciri – cirinya ia memiliki warna putih,"

"Nah! Kau tahu mengenai itu! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?" Ujar Hanji agak sewot, ia tak mengerti kenapa Vampire masih punya banyak misteri yang ia simpan.

"Kupikir ini tidak membantu sama sekali," Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya. Hanji menghampirinya sampai menggoyangkan bahunya. "Hey, kau masih ada petunjuk lain, kan? Ayo beritahu akuuu!"

"Tidak ada, lagipula aku malas menjawab macam – macam pertanyaan darimu." Rivaille menepis tangan – tangan kurus itu.

"Baiklah, tapi ada yang ingin ku tanyakan satu hal!" Rivaille kembali menatapnya, pertanda ia serius mendengarkan.

"Kapan kau menghisap darahnya?"

"…."

"…."

"…"

"…."

"….Kau sudah gila, Hanji? Eren masih dibawah umur, kau pikir-"

"Pfft, Bukan itu, Muka rata! Maksudku kapan kau akan menyelidiki masa lalunya,"

Seketika badan Rivaille membeku ditempat, akibat terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan dari pertanyaan penyihir yang ambigu ini membuatnya ia malu setengah mati. Tentu saja yang ia bicarakan mengenai melihat masa lalu orang melalui menghisap darah, bukan menandainya sebagai pasangan hidup.

"Hahahahaha, kau serius ingin menjadikan ia pasangan hidupmu!? Bisa – bisa kau menjadi kriminal dengan julukan "Vampire Pedo!" Hahaha-Waaaaakh!"

Jeritan Hanji yang meleking dan lumayan menyayat telinga membangunkan serigala kecil yang tengah asik bermimpi bermain di taman bunga. Anak werewolf yang bernama Eren ini bangkit dari matras warna merah pekat dan mengintip keluar.

Rivaille berhenti meninju wajah yang sudah penuh biru dan bengkak. Keduanya melihat kearah tenda kecil.

Eren dengan wajah bangun tidur sambil mengucek – ngucek mata kirinya dan pipi ia gembungkan, plus memeluk boneka teddy kecil, dan juga kalung besi dilehernya.

"….Kenapa Berisik, Sir Rivaii?"

Pandangan matanya masih agak kabur, Rivaille berjalan mundur dari Hanji sambil menyembunyikan tangannya, karena ia tidak mau mengajar kekerasan yang berlebihan didepan bocah polos ini.

"Tidak apa – apa, Eren, kau kembali tidur saja lagi…" Jawab Rivaille sehalus mungkin. Eren menguap lebar dan kembali merebahkan badannya.

Hanji mengambil kacamata yang retak dan membetulkann semua bocel – bocel dimukanya dengan tongkat, ia harus mencatat tentang Rivaille, meskipun ia semakin lembut dengan Eren, bukan berarti ia juga lembut dengannya, dan dikarena Villanya hancur lebur, kekerasannya bertambah 120%.

"Eren terlihat lucu dengan piyama bebek itu, baju manusia memang unik – unik." Ia kembali melihat ke vampire yang sedari tadi menatap ke tenda Eren.

"…."

"Rivaille? Kau mimisan,"

Vampire itu buru – buru menghapus noda darah-yang-entah-kenapa-bisa-muncul-dihidungnya-padahal-ia-sudah-mati, dan mengambil sebongkah kayu.

"E-Eeeeh! A-Aku berjanji akan menghapus ingatan ini! J-Jadi jangan pukul aku dengan-AAAAAH-Hmffhh!" Rivaille menyumpal mulutnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

**Buughhh. **

Kicauan burung kini terdengar lebih jelas, Eren bangun dengan semangat penuh dan berlari keluar, rantainya hanya mencakupi sampai api unggun dan tenda sedang berwarna ungu gelap di samping tenda miliknya.

Setelah puas menghirup udara segar, ia berlari ke tenda Rivaille, tanpa pikir panjang ia melompat keatas badan vampire itu sambil berjingkrak heboh.

"Sir Rivaaaaii! Rivaaaai bangun!" Panggil Eren sambil mengguncangkan badan Rivaille.

Rivaille menangkap tangan kecil yang berusaha menarik selimut tipisnya, Eren juga menarik kemeja hitam Rivaille tanpa segan.

'Bocah ini mau membuka bajuku? dasar bocah mesum.' Pikir Rivaille, padahal sedari tadi badannya bereaksi aneh merasakan sentuhan hangat dari Eren.

"Kau janji melepaskan rantai ini hari ini kan? Ayoo!" Ujar Eren, masih tak menyerah menarik baju Rivaille. Tus. Satu kancing kerahnya lepas.

Rivaille mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia meraba kepalanya yang agak pusing, mungkin ia kurang istirahat dan tak nyaman memenjamkan mata di permukaan yang kasar ini. Eren berguling kebelakang dan sambil menatap Rivaille berbinar – binar, ekor serigala itu tak henti – hentinya bergerak .

Telapak Rivaille berhenti di dahinya, ia dada bidangnya terlihat dari belahan kemeja yang terbuka lebar, mungkin para wanita yang melihat Rivaille yang agak berantakan ini sungguh seksi, membuat kesan liar dan gairah.

"Ayooo Rivaai" Eren tak memberikan sedetik pun untuk memberikan Rivaille waktu nafas dan kembali normal.

"Iya ya, sabar, Eren…" Serigala itu duduk di pangkuannya. Rivaille perlahan – lahan melepas rantainya dengan kunci yang digantung di kalungnya, mata kelabu itu diam – diam menatap kilauan cahaya di mata hijau emerald itu.

'Matanya terlalu indah, ingin kukecup pipinya…Ah jangan, aku bisa kelepasan… Ugh, aku ingin merantainya seperti ini seterusnya…' Pikiran Rivaille yang belum stabil terus terngiang di kepalanya. Clek. Eren lepas dari rantai. Tak ada kata permisi, Eren berlari keluar tendanya, menuju hutan yang terbentang luas itu, meninggalkan vampire itu sendirian.

"Oi, Eren! Kemana kau!?"

Tak menghiraukan panggilan Rivaille, Eren terus berlari kedalam hutan yang rimbun, ia menjumpai berbagai macam bentuk hewan dan tumbuhan selagi ia berlari. Ia tak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan menulusuri hutan sebebasnya sebelum rumah Rivaille hilang, dan ia sudah menunggu momen – momen saat ini.

Di lain tempat, ia kebingungan karena belum mencuci muka dan Eren sudah menghilang, ia memiliki prinsip sebelum melakukan apapun setelah bangun tidur, ia harus mencuci muka terlebih dahulu, tapi rupanya prinsip ini harus dilanggar untuk kali ini.

Eren berhenti disebuah tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi, Hanji pernah memberitahunya tempat ini merupakan tempat tinggal peri – peri, maklhuk mistis yang sering muncul di buku dongeng. Ia mengendus bau sesuatu yang aneh tapi menyenangkan, perlahan ia mengikuti percikan kecil yang terlihat dimata bulatnya.

_Srak Srak Srak. _

Ia sampai di tempat tujuan, terlihat rumah – rumah kecil bertengger di pohon – pohon mahoni, berbagai macam bentuk peri, dari yang kecil sampai yang berukuran sedang terlihat ramai, mengelilingi setiap sudut pepohonan itu, Eren tak henti – hentinya menatap cahaya kelap – kelip yang bergerak bebas didepannya.

"Siap – siap!" Eren menurunkan wajahnya, ia berpose nungging seperti predator yangi ngin memangsa, dengan maksud ia ingin bermain dengan para peri tersebut, sampai ada yan menghalanginya.

"Hiyaa-Aah!"

Rivaille sukses menangkap Serigala cilik itu dengan menarik ekornya. "Mau kemana, bocah? Kau dilarang berpergian sendiri, bukan?"

"T-Tapi…" Eren memberi wajah 'memohon'nya, wajah yang membuat Rivaille ingin menganu – nganunya dalam hati.

"Tidak tetap tidak, kau melanggar lagi…" Dan kini Eren pasrah kembali dengan rantai dan tenda kecil miliknya.

Lalu Hanji datang menyelamatkan Eren. "Hai! Sedang apa kalian semua? Tumben melihat kamu dan Eren di tempat yang jauh dari _base camp _kalian~" Sapa Hanji yang datang dengan sapu terbang ajaib miliknya.

"Tch!" Rivaille tambah kesal ada satu penganggu lagi yang datang menghancurkan jadwal mencuci mukanya.

"Hanjiiii!" Eren berlari dan memeluk Hanji dengan erat. Hanji mengelus surai coklat itu dengan lembut. "Mumpung kau ada disini, mau ikut melihat tempat Peri ini?" Tanya hanji.

"Mau!" Eren berusaha mengikuti Hanji tapi tertahan oleh tarikan Rivaille.

"Tidak boleh, Hanji, kau tahu kan dia-"

"Tidak apa – apa, aku menjaganya juga lho!" Hanji mengayuhkan tongkatnya kepada Rivaille. "Apa kau ingin dijuluki "Ayah yang Over Protektif?" Fufufufu~" Rivaille memberi death glare kepada penyihir KW itu, lalu mendecih, tidak ada pilihan lain lagi.

"Baiklah, kuuizinkan tapi kau tidak boleh jauh – jauh dariku," Perintah Levi sambil melipat lengannya didadanya, Eren memberi pelukan hangat sambil memberi kecupan di pipinya lalu berjalan dengan girang.

"Fufufu, ada yang berseri-Aaaah!"

Sapu terbangnya terbelah dua.

* * *

Pepohonan peri terkenal dengan kilau warna – warni di tanah maupun di langitnya, banyak turis manusia yang mencoba ingin ketempat para peri itu, mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirnya untuk melabui para manusia itu, sudah berabad – abad mereka tinggal di kawasan Hanji dan mereka adalah penduduk yang tidak menganggu, malah menguntungkan untuk bisnis Hanji.

Eren senantiasa mendengarkan penjelasan dan sejarah yang diceritakan oleh Hanji, sedangkan Rivaile mengabaikannya, ia menatap setiap peri yang ia lewat, semuanya berwarna cerah, membuat mata vampire itu sakit, mungkin keputusan mengikuti Eren sampai sejauh ini tidak 100% aman untuknya.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Eren sambil menunjukan pohon yang memiliki tangga melingkar dan didalamnya terang menyala.

"Itu Mother of Nature, Walikota peri ini tinggal disana," Jelas Hanji. "Dan peri – peri suka berkumpul untuk berpesta atau merayakan sesuatu,"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Eren memanjat pohon itu, mata hijau itu mengintip di lubang yang disebut pintu masuk, sambil membuka mulutnya, ia menyapa. "Halooo!"

Peri – peri bukannya menyambutnya, malah berteriak panik, situasi mendadak rusuh, Rivaille langsung menarik Eren. "Bandel, kau tidak boleh menganggu mereka,"

"Aku tidak menganggu mereka kok! Aku hanya ingin menyapa-"

"Disapa oleh mulut baumu siapapun pasti takut." Ujar Rivaille sambil menyentil telinga serigalanya. "Au!"

Hanji yang sedari tadi meminta maaf kepada Kepala Peri yang ngomel – ngomel mengenai serigala itu kini berbalik menyusul mereka.

"Sudah sudah! Ayo kita kepasar Peri!" Ajak Hanji, ia menarik tangan mungil Eren, Eren mengikutinya sambil bernyanyi – nyanyi.

'Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir…' _Facepalm_ Rivaille.

Pasar Peri jauh dari khayalan Eren, pasarnya sama kayak pasar manusia, para peri juga sudah merubah ukuran badan mereka sebesar manusia, mereka berbelanja bahan – bahan makanan, ada juga yang menjual barang – barang unik ataupun langka, mayoritas Peri wanita yang tengah berbelanja di pagi hari yang segar ini.

Tidak sedikit yang melirik ke belakang, melihat Vampire yang memiliki potongan belah tengah dengan rambut eboni tertiup angin pagi dengan wajah yang dingin terlihat begitu rumpawan untuk kalangan wanita.

Sungguh tak nyaman bagi Rivaille, wanita yang ia lewati tengah berbisik mengenainya, pendengaran Rivaille yang tajam menangkap semua apa yang mereka bicarakan, perut Rivaille jadi mual seketika.

"Hohoho, kau populer dikalangan wanita lho, bahkan ada yang bersedia menyerahkan darahnya untukmu," Bisik Hanji sambil menyeringai nista.

"Tidak tertarik." Jawab Rivaille singkat, darah peri jauh lebih menjijikan daripada darah binatang sekalipun, rasanya pasti seperti es krim pelangi, dan Rivaille benci manis.

Eren yang asyik menghirup wewangian tidak sengaja menabrak seorang peri yang terlihat seperti manusia.

"Aduh!"

Buru – buru Rivaille dan Hanji menghampiri Eren yang jatuh dan Hanji membantu wanita peri yang terjatuh.

"Hey, Bocah," Rivaille menyubit pipinya dengan keras sebagai hukuman kecerobohannya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, madam?" Tanya Hanji sambil membantu wanita itu berdiri. "Ah, tidak apa –apa, terima kasih," Peri itu berdiri dan menunduk kepada mereka berdua, lalu berjongkok dan memberikan permen manis kepada Eren.

"Jangan menangis ya, Serigala kecil," Peri yang memiliki rambut warna coklat yang hampir sama dengannya tersenyum sambil mengusap rambutnya, Eren tersenyum balik dan mengangguk, mereka bertiga memandangi peri itu, dan Eren membuka permennya.

"…." Rivaille merasa familiar dengan orang itu ketika ia melewatinya, ia berbalik menengok ke Hanji. "Kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Namanya Isabel, dia baru masuk berbeberapa bulan lalu, dia suka membuat usaha kue dan manis – manisan," Hanji mengecek daftar yang ia pegang mengenai data – data penduduk peri di kawasannya. Meski Hanji terlihat seperti banyak waktu luang, rupanya pekerjaannya banyak juga.

Hanji melirik ke Rivaille, tersenyum puas.

"Kenapa? Tertarik membuat dia jadi calon pendamping-"

"Tertarik lidahmu kupotong?" Sanggah Rivaille dengan tajam, sangat tajam sampai membuat Hanji kegigit lidahnya.

Hanji menelan ludah, membayangkan dirinya tidak mempunyai lidah itu sangat menyiksa, lalu pandangannya kembali ke Eren, ia masih senang dengan permen yang diberikan oleh Isabel, ia mengulum permen itu dengan senang hati.

"Apa kau cemburu perempuan itu dapat membuat Eren tersenyum?"

"….."

"Hahaha, akuila—AAAAAAA! LIDAHKU! LIDAHKUUU!"

Setelah puas berjalan – jalan, Rivaille dan Eren kembali ke tenda mereka, Eren terus memuji betapa baik dan ramahnya peri seperti yang ia bayangkan, sedangkan Rivaille dongkol selama perjalanan, kenapa? Entah dirinya merasakan keposesifan yang menurutnya tidak berguna, hanya karena Eren bisa cengar – cengir seharian gara – gara peri itu bisa membuat Vampire ini terbakar api cemburu?

'Hm, itu hanya khayalan Hanji, buat apa cemburu untuk hal kecil? Tch, aku semakin kehilangan karakteristikku…' Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan Rivaille, ia sendiri masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap.

* * *

Hari berganti malam, Eren tak henti – hentinya membahas mengenai dunia peri saat mereka kembali ke tenda, malam yang berisik bagi Rivaille, ia mengangap celotehan Eren itu tidak berguna dan menyebalkan, moodnya semakin buruk karena kastil yang ia rencakan tak kunjung selesai, Hell, dia tidak tahan ditempat yang terbuka dengan nyamuk yang jalan – jalan di atas tendanya dan juga debu yang menari – nari bebas di alam liar ini, Rivaille jadi ingin pulang ke istana untuk pertama kalinya, kalau bukan demi Eren.

"Terus, wanita peri itu memberikan permen yang rasanya seperti naik pelangi-"

"Eren, hentikan celotehmu sebelum kau dirantai lagi," Celetuk Rivaille dengan suara tajam, ia lempar kayu kecil ke kobaran api untuk membuatnya terus menyala, "Kau masih dalam masa hukumanmu, jangan coba – coba membuat masalah lagi." Peringatnya, Eren merenggut karena Rivaille sama sekali tidak ada asiknya, Ia berjalan memasuki tenda tanpa suara.

Setelah melewati beberapa jam yang sepi tanpa kehadiran serigala berisik itu, Rivaille merasa bersalah dengan sikap ketusnya kepada Eren, ia tahu bocah itu tidak salah sepenuhnya, seharusnya ia biarkan Eren menikmati sesuatu, tetapi ada sedikit perasaan Rivaille yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya merasa kesal hanya karena Eren menikmati sesuatu bukan karenanya?

'Hmm, kebisingan hutan ini dapat membuatku gila..' Rivaille bangkit dari tempat duduknya, 'Lebih baik aku menemani Eren…' Ia menghampiri tenda biru kecil itu, badannya cukup masuk kedalam tendanya, keuntungan berbadan pendek.

"Eren…" Panggil Rivaille ketika ia memasuki tenda, terkejut melihat Eren yang tengah terisak tanpa ia ketahui.

"….Kau kenapa?" Tanya Rivaille hati sambil mendekatinya, Eren menggeleng – geleng pelan, ia biarkan Rivaille menyentuh wajahnya. "Ada apa? Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.." Bujuknya, Eren menghapus air matanya.

"A-Aku hanya merasa… membawa kesialan kepada Sir Rivai… Hiks, Karena aku tidak bisa membuat Sir Rivai senang, Uhn… Aku hanya membuat masalah…" Ujarnya sebelum kembali menangis lagi.

Rasa bersalah Rivaille semakin besar, ia peluk serigala kecil itu, tak peduli seberapa kotornya Eren. "Shhh, jangan berpikir seperti itu, Bocah," Ia kecup keningnya untuk menenangkannya. "Kau sama sekali bukan kesialan..."

"Lalu Eren apa?" Tanya Eren yang cukup sulit bagi Rivaille.

"Ya… Eren ya Eren," Jawab Rivaille, Eren bangkit dari pelukannya, "Kalau kau berjanji tidak melarikan diri seperti sebelumnya, aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat besok,"

Eren mengangguk, memberi senyuman lebar seperti biasanya, untung saja Eren mudah dibujuk oleh Vampire terselubung ini, Rivaille mungkin akan menemani Eren mala mini.

"Eng, Sir!" Panggil Eren.

"Hm?"

Eren menunjukan dua rantai yang biasa mengikat tangannya, dan rantai kalungnya sudah terpasang, sepertinya Eren memasang sendiri, mata Rivaille yang biasanya sipit terbuka lebar untuk kali ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Eren?"

"Kata Sir Rivai, aku masih dalam masa hukuman, kan?" Eren mengangkat rantainya. "Berarti aku masih dirantai dong?"

Kata – kata polos Eren terdengar ambigu di telinganya, _who knows_ anak serigala itu bisa ketagihan dirantai seperti anjing penjaga rumah, atau mungkin menyukai 'rantai-dirantai', kepala vampire yang mau berniat baik membebaskan Eren dari hukuman kini berubah haluan, mungkin malam ini_ fetish_-nya akan terpenuhi.

Cleck. Rivaille senantiasa mengunci rantai tangan Eren supaya tak lepas, Eren sendiri tidak protes betapa kencangnya ia pasang, bocah itu senantiasa merebah dirinya di pangkuan Rivaille, sungguh manja.

"Nee, nee, kalau aku sudah besar, aku ingin keliling dunia!" Ujarnya, sambil menguap lebar, sedangkan Rivaille tidak bisa diam didalam tenda itu, entah udara terasa panas dan sekujur tubuh Rivaille merinding.

Biasanya ia tidak bereaksi melihat Eren dirantai seperti ini, entah kenapa malam ini, ia merasa ada suatu dorongan dari sisi gelapnya untuk memandangi sekujur tubuh bocah dipangkuannya, matanya perlahan berubah menjadi merah, pandangannya menelusuri setiap inci tubuh bocah serigala itu, pandangannya tertuju ke lehernya.

Eren bisa merasakan pandangan Rivaille yang begitu tajam, saking tajamnya, ia sanggup membuka matanya, ia melihat kilau warna merah di matanya.

"Hng, Sir Rivai? Ada apa?-"

"Ssshhh, tidur, Eren, hari sudah malam…" Merasakan sedikit ketakutan dari Eren, ia mengusap pelan kepalanya, Eren kembali rileks dalam sentuhan Rivaille, ia kembali menutupkan matanya.

Lidahnya Rivaille menjulur, membasahi bibirnya yang kering itu, perutnya terasa mengaung meminta makan.

"Eren…."

"Hmmn?"

"Kau tidak keberatan… jika aku cicipi sedikit darahmu?"

Eren mendadak bangun dari tidurannya, ia beradu pandang dengan Rivaille, entah apa yang dipikirkan bocah itu, Rivaille merasa semakin gugup dan deru nafasnya semakin memburu. 'Semoga saja ia tidak takut kepadaku…' Rivaille memijit keningnya, ia merasa semua hal berlangsung begitu cepat, terlalu cepat sampai logikanya susah berjalan. Eren didepannya, menatapnya, mungkin ia bisa merasakan maklhluk buas didalam Rivaille yang ingin keluar sekarang juga, tapi bocah itu tidak menunjukan rasa takut.

"Emng, Sir Rivai itu vampire, kan? Vampire itu minum darah untuk hidup, kan? Jadi... Hmmn… Aku percaya Sir Rivai kok jadi…"

Eren menarik bajunya, mengekspos tengkuk lehernya yang manis dan menarik itu, Rivaille sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat terpendamnya lagi.

"Hisap aku, Sir Rivai,"

Kepasrahan Eren membuat Rivaille mabuk, Vampire itu memberi kecupan yang manis di lehernya sementara, lalu lidahnya yang basah menjilati kulit yang akan ia gigit, Eren menahan desahannya karena ia malu didengar Rivaille, ia tidak bisa melawan, ia sudah mempersilahkan dirinya untuk dimakan Rivaille.

_Graup._

Taringnya sukses menancap di leher Eren dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menyakitinya, Rivaille menjilati darah yang merembes keluar perlahan.

Rasanya sungguh manis, sangat memabukkan sampai Rivaille lupa arti ia menghisap darahnya, ia tekankan taringnya lagi untuk merasakan darah yang lebih banyak, darah bocah itu membasahi seluruh gigi dan liang mulutnya, memberi kesegaran dirongganya.

"Unghh…" Suara rintihan Eren mulai terdengar, ia tidak bisa bergerak karena kedua tangan Rivaille mendengkap seluruh tubuhnya, Rivaille samar – samar mendengarkan suara Eren, perlahan kesadarannya terbangun, tetapi dirinya masih dikuasai nafsu makan yang menggebu – gebu, ia ingin lebih banyak darah.

"Unghh,Aaah, S-Sir Rivai.." Desahannya semakin kencang, rasa sakitnya semakin menusuk, tapi Eren tidak hanya merasakan sakit, ia merasakan suatu hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan, Ia mulai memukul punggungnya yang sedari tadi ia peluk.

Sedangan pikiran Rivaille kini memasuki ingatan Eren.

.

.

.

Suasana sungguh sesak, bukan karena tempat sepit atau ramai, asap hitam menggumpal disekitarnya, panasnya api terasa dikulitnya, serasa ia akan terbakar, penglihatannya mulai kabur.

"Ayah! Ibu! Dimanaaaa!" Pekik suara anak kecil, kini penglihatan Rivaille seperti seorang anak serigala yang berlari ditengah hutan terbakar.

Suara teriakannya dilahap oleh kobaran api yang tiada hentinya, rongga mulutnya terasa dipenuhi asap tebal itu.

"Uhuuk! Uhuuk!"

Ia terjatuh dan tak bisa bergerak lagi, seluruh tubuhnya lelah sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi, masih terdengar suara panggilan anak itu, tidak ada satu maklhuk pun yang datang kepadanya.

Mata terpenjam, mendengarkan kobaran api yang tersisa.

Ingatan kabur lagi, tak fokus ia dimana sekarang, samar – samar matanya terbuka.

'Burung gagak?'

Burung- burung hitam tengah mencabik – cabik badannya, tapi tubuhnya tidak berasa ada diatas tanah maupun permukaan, pandangannya mulai terlihat jelas.

Sekumpulan burung gagak itu membawanya terbang, kini ia entah berada dimana. 'Dimana ini?' Pertanyaan yang tak terjawab, kini ia mulai memberontak.

"Gaak! Gaak!" Para gagak itu tidak tinggal diam, paruh hitam itu mematuki tubuh sang serigala cilik itu membabi buta, tapi dia sendiri tidak kalah dalam menyerang, perlahan badannya akan terlepas dari cengkraman cakar burung – burung itu.

"Gyaaaahhh!"

Pandangan kabur lagi, tapi ia bisa merasa kesakitan ketika badannya terkena ranting – ranting tajam dari pohon tajam.

Tahu – tahu ia sudah terdampar di permukaan yang becek dan berair ini, rupanya hari telah hujan, rasa dingin yang menusuk dari hujan itu membuatnya tertidur karena lelah yang bertubi – tubi.

.

.

.

Rivaille kembali ke masa kini, nafasnya tengah memburu dan wajahnya pucat, tapi mulut dan dagunya masih bersimpah darah milik Eren.

Eren masih hidup, ia mungkin pingsan karena tak kuat menahan rasa sakit dari gigitannya, lehernya yang tadi terluka kini sudah tertutup rapat meski masih ada darah kering yang menempel di kulitnya. Rivaille yang merasa bersalah menyakitinya perlahan menjilati lehernya untuk menyembuhkan luka sepenuhnya.

Untuk sementara waktu ia perlu menjauhkan diri dari Eren.

* * *

"Kau…Apa!?"

"Iya, aku telah menghisap darahnya."

Hanji tak menyangka Rivaille akan secepat ini menghisap bocah kesayangannya, ia menelan ludah, takut Rivaille bisa lepas diri dan ia bakal jadi korban selanjutnya.

"K-K-K-"

"Aku telah melihat beberapa ingatan Eren masa lalu." Tambahnya, kini kegugupan Hanji menghilang, matanya menunjukan symbol "Kira Kira" di matanya.

"Serius!? Bagaimana? Jadi Eren-"

"Hanji, aku tidak bisa bercerita kalau menyeletuk seperti itu terus," Protes Rivaille, meski ia sudah mencipipi nikmatnya darah Sang Pasangan, tentu hal ini membuatnya stress, dan Hanji tidak membantu sama sekali.

Hanji mengunci mulutnya, ia duduk menghadap Rivaille, kayu – kayu bekas api unggun semalam sudah sepenuhnya padam dan menghitam, hanyalah kumpulan abu yang harus dibersihkan bagi Rivaille.

"Aku melihat bagaimana ia melarikan diri dari seseorang, hutan yang ia tinggali dibakar, ia pingsan ditengah jalan, lalu…"

"Lalu?"

"Entah bagaimana, sekumpulan gagak membawanya, tentu bocah itu mengamuk, lalu ia terjatuh persis didekat rumahku… yang sudah kau hancurkan.." Jelas Rivaille ditambah nada sindirnya, Hanji hanya tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha, jangan ingatkan itu lagi, Rivaille, rumah barumu sedang dibangunkan? Hehehe-"

"Hanji, kau tau maksud dari sekumpulan burung gagak apa?"

"Eh? Apa? Aku tidak tahu~"

Levi mendengus kesal, Hanji memang tidak membantu sama sekali. "Aku kira Penyihir dekat dengan burung gagak, ia suka mengumpulkan rempah – rempah untuk ramuanmu, kan?"

"Hey, meski ia suka mencuri barang bukan berarti ia mau bekerja sama dengan penyihir, cerita dari kaum manusia seperti itu hanyalah mitos! Bernegosiasi dengan burung gagak itu menyebalkan, mereka sama liciknya dengan rubah!" Protes Hanji yang herannya malah ia yang emosi mengenai gagak, mungkin ia punya masalah pribadi dengan gagak – gagak itu.

Mendadak Hanji menunjukan wajah mencurigakan.

"Apa?" Tanya Rivaille tajam, ia berharap Hanji tidak membuang waktunya.

"Boleh tahu rasanya apa?"

"Rasa apa?"

"Rasanya menghisap darah Sang Pasangan? Pasti kau menghisapnya berlebihan sampai ia bisa tertidur pulas jam segini~" Ledek Hanji, Rivaille tidak menjawab.

"Ayolah, kau tidak mungkin menghisap lagi kan setelah membuatnya anemia-"

"Tentulah! Kau tahu darahnya itu membuatku gila-"

"Jadi rasanya apa, hm?" Pertanyaan Hanji membuat Rivaille terdesak.

"….. Rasanya…. Enak-"

"Hmm?"

"Beda dari darah biasanya…. Darahnya bisa membuatmu mabuk, melupakan segala hal yang ada dunia ini… dan-"

"Hmm?"

"Sudahlah! Pembicaraan ini membuang waktu," Rivaille membuang muka, menyembunyikan rona merahnya di pipi.

"Rivaille, celanamu mengeras tuh!"

Mata Rivaille sepenuh terbuka dan memandangi barang miliknya, tidak ada buntalan yang tak wajar.

"Hahahahaha! Tertipu!" Tawa Hanji yang keras, sangat keras sampai tidak sadar Rivaille sudah ada didepannya, memang sudah jadi kebiaasan buruknya mengerjai Rivaille dalam situasi apapun.

"Hahahaha-Nkkhhhh!" Leher Hanji tercekik, tangan dingin nan tajam itu tengah meremas lehernya dengan keras, Hanji mulai susah bernafas.

"Mungkin kau menjadi cemilan untukku tidak buruk, Hmm…" Gumam Rivaille dengan mata yang sama persis seperti predator.

"Khhhh-D-Darahku-tidak-enak-Uwekhhhh!" kedua tangan penyihir itu mencoba menarik tangan Rivaille, apalah daya Vampire itu habis meminum darah, kekuatannya berkali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Atau dagingmu bisa kumasak-" Hanji tambah kaget Rivaille menjadi kanibalis dadakan.

"Ba-Badanku bera-aaakh-beracun!" Ujarnya sambil menunjukan lidah hijaunya, Rivaille menyeringit jijik.

"Dibakar saja cukup."

"GKHHHH! AMFU-KHHHH!-AMPUUNNNN!" Pekik Hanji sebelum ia kehabisan nafas sepenuhnya, lalu Rivaille dengan baik hati melepas Hanji.

"Ohoook Hueeek hueek!" Hanji terbatuk – batuk sampai rasanya ingin muntah.

Rivaille memakai jubah hitamnya, bukan karena sinar matahari pagi, tapi karena ia sedang tidak ingin menunjukan wujudnya selama perjalanan ke kastil di lembah gunung itu.

"Kau cari hutan yang pernah terjadi kebakaran di kawasan wilayah ini, cari sampai ke ujung benua kalau bisa-" Perintah Rivaille, Hanji yang sedang memakan permen untuk menyenggarkan tenggorokannya keselek mendadak.

"Heeeh!?" Kaget dengan perintah vampire pendek itu tiba – tiba, Hanji membuka mulut untuk protes.

"Sampai kau gagal," Rivaille memberi peringatan serius. "Lehermu tidak selamat."

"SIAP BOS!" Hanji langsung berdiri dan memberikan hormat kepada Rivaille, lalu terbang dengan sapu terbangnya.

Rivaille menghela nafas, hanya ini jalan satu – satunya….

Untuk membuat Hanji serius tentunya.

Rivaille menengok ke tenda tempat Eren berada, ia masih tertidur pulas seperti biasanya, Vampire itu menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku, Eren..."

* * *

Rivaille sampai ditempat rumah barunya, para bawahan yang berupa monster sedang mengerjakan kastil baru desainnya, ia mendengus ketika tidak melihat pasukan khusus maupun teman lamanya, dia mencari mentor yang memimpin bangunan ini.

"Oh! Hoy Rivaille!" Panggil Farlan yang baru saja datang dengan menunggangi Kelalawar sebesar Griffin.

"Darimana saja kau? Mencoba kabur dari kerjaanmu, hm?" Tanya Rivaille dengan ketus, tidak segan – segan menyembunyikan mood yang buruk.

"Hey, kau kenapa sobat? Padahal baumu seperti Vampire yang sudah makan," Ujarnya, Farlan membuka tudung hitam yang melindungi kepalanya dari sinar matahari, ia juga sekuat Rivaille meski ia tidak bisa berlama – lama dibawah sinar matahari.

Rivaille tidak menjawab pertanyaan Farlan, terlalu rumit jika dijelaskan dari awal dan dia tidak berniat untuk membocorkan misinya sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cerita, aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari Mr. Smith, dia bilang dia mau kau balik ke istana lagi," Farlan menyodorkan surat yang memiliki logo sama dengan surat yang sebelumnya Rivaille terima.

"Tch, Orang itu terlalu keras kepala, katakan alasan yang sama," Rivaille menolak mengambil surat itu.

"Rivaille, kau tahu kan konsekuensinya kalau melarikan diri dari-"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini, Farlan, kau tahu kan?" Kini Rivaille menatap mata sang sahabatnya, ia tidak ingin berlama basa – basi mengenai hal sepele, ia yakin sahabatnya akan menolongnya.

Farlan menghela nafas, sekali lagi ia harus direpotkan oleh sahabat sehidup semati ini, mau tidak mau ia harus membantunya. "Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat, kau harus mengenaliku dengan gadis imut disini~" Ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah, Rivaille hanya terkekeh mendengar permintaan Farlan.

"Baiklah, aku kenalin-"

"Please jangan bilang duyung lagi? Aku trauma ketika kau mengenalkanku dewi gunung yang gendut dan pemarah dan duyung yang berwajah nenek sihir itu," Farlan tahu Rivaille akan mengerjainya lagi, ia memeluk badannya sendiri karena merinding, Rivaille hanya memberi tepukan di bahunya dan berjalan kembali menuju tendanya.

"Ohya, pasukanmu akan datang ketika malam hari, kau tahu kan betapa susahnya keluar siang hari!" Teriak Farlan, Rivaille hanya mengangkat tangannya dan memberi tanda "Oke".

Ketika ia kembali, ia melihat tendanya Eren sudah terbuka, panik menerjang vampire itu, mungkin saja serigala cilik itu sudah tidak mempercayainya dan ia melarikan diri darinya?

"Eren!" Panggilnya, ia mencoba mengikuti jejak kecil milik Eren, melewati beberapa pohon lebat dan semak belukar, jejaknya menghilang.

"Sial..." Rivaille memulai indera penciumannya, ia melewati beberapa pohon pinus yang mempunyai bau bulu badan Eren, jejak baunya berhenti diantara semak – semak.

"Erennn!"

"Sir Rivai?"

Rivaille membalikkan badannya, Eren tengah berdiri diantara semak belukar dengan wajah bingung. "Ada apa?"

Rivaille langsung memegang bahu kecil itu. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan tendamu?"

"Hm..." Wajar Eren memerah. "Aku ingin pipis..."

"..."

"..."

"... Kenapa tidak memintaku untuk menemanimu?"

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah besar! lagi pula, Rivaille tidak ada ditenda tadi..." Wajah Eren merenggut, rupanya ia kecewa tidak menemukan sosok pelindungnya ketika bangun, Rivaille merasa bodoh meninggalkan Eren begitu saja.

"...Maa-"

"Eh! Hari ini jadi jalan – jalan lagi, kan? Aku bosan tinggal di tenda itu!" Tanya Eren dengan wajah berseri, ia tidak sabar ingin mengunjungi tempat menarik lagi.

Rivaille menghela nafas, bocah itu tidak terluka sama sekali, dan ia memeluk Eren dengan erat, rasa bersalah masih menguasai hati bekunya, ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana Eren meringis kesakitan waktu ia gigit, ia tahu Eren belum cukup umur untuk digigit.

"Eh? Sir Rivai?"

"Biarkan untuk sementara seperti ini.." Bisik Rivaille.

Eren menelan ludah, tidak biasanya Rivaille memeluknya seperti ini, tapi ia tidak keberatan dipeluk Vampire yang bisa tahan dengan sinar matahari selama itu, ia tidak terlalu ingat soal kemarin, tapi tidak ada sebersit rasa takut didalam dirinya kepada Vampire itu.

"Sir Rivai... kenapa anda menjilat leherku?"

'Oh shit!' Lagi – lagi Rivaille kelepasan ketika wajahnya mendarat di leher milik bocah itu.

Rivaille butuh dokter cinta.

* * *

Hanji datang dengan membawa setumpuk bunga lily yang bisa nyala, dengan wajah yang buruk tentunya.

"Dapat info?" tanya Rivaille tanpa basa – basi, Hanji yang kelelahan mengendarai sau terbang selama beberapa jam dan menghadapi kemacetan parah di langit karena badai menerjang, hanya bisa menyeringai dan memberi selembar kertas, lalu ia beri satu keranjang bunga Lily kepada Eren.

"Lihat, ini bunga Lily bukan bunga biasa lho, ini bisa menjadi penerang malam hari, kamu bawa kedalam tendamu, sayang," Hanji mengelus kepalanya Eren.

"Yay! Makasih, Hanji!" Eren memeluk dan berlari ke tendanya, Hanji duduk di kursi kayu itu sambil memijat keningnya.

"Aku sudah memeriksa hutan disini, dan tidak ketemu, tapi waktu mampir ke pelabuhan, ada seorang bapak – bapak menjual koran mengenai benua sebelah, dan itulah yang kau cari," Ujarnya di hela nafasnya, ia masih bernafas tersengal – sengal.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Eren hari ini? Ngapain saja hari ini?"

"Hanya berkeliling dilembah sini..." Rivaille melirik ke Hanji. "Ia masih seperti biasanya, malah..." Rivaille menarik kain yang sedari tadi menutupi mulutnya. "... Aku yang berbahaya."

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa sedari tadi kau menutupi mulutmu?" Hanji menahan tawanya. "Ya aku tidak heran jika kau susah menahan hasratmu untuk tidak meminum darah Eren, tapi..." Hanji mendekat dirinya ke telinga Rivaille.

"Dia memang benar – benar pasanganmu?" Bisiknya.

Rivaille tidak menjawab.

"Oh! Beruntunglah dirimu yang menjadi maklhluk abadi! Tidak akan lama anak itu akan besar dan bisa kau miliki, fufufu~" Goda Hanji sambil menari – nari disekitarnya, seketika rasa lelahnya menghilang.

"Berhenti menggodaiku, Hanji, aku butuh bantuan lagi," Rivaille menyimpan kertas itu ke kantong celana hitamnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan di samping Eren yang lama, dan... bosku sudah mulai mencurigaiku, aku harus kembali ke markas sementara untuk menenangkan situasi..." Hanji memangut – mangut wajahnya, ia mengerti kedatangan temannya sudah menjadi peringatannya.

"Jadi aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menjaga Eren untuk sementara waktu," Rivaille kini menatap mata Hanji, dari nadanya, ia memintanya dengan baik – baik.

"Baiklah, biarkan hari ini aku beristirahat dan besok akan kukenalkan seseorang yang bisa mengurus Eren," Kedip Hanji, lalu ia berangkat dengan sapu terbang yang terlihat sudah bobrok itu.

"Sir Rivaii!" Eren keluar dari tenda sambil membawa bunga lily. "Hanji sudah pergi yah?"

Rivaille mengangguk, ia hampiri bocah serigala itu, ekornya tidak berhenti mengibas. "Ada apa?"

"Lihat bunga ini! Warnanya beda dari yang lain!" Eren memberi Lily yang berwarna ungu itu.

"Hmm, Indah..." Ujar Rivaille, tatapannya lurus memandang leher Eren, tunggu, bocah itu memakai piyama yang ia berikan?

"Lihat! Aku sudah bisa mengancing bajuku sendiri, hehe" Ujarnya bangga, meski ada kancing yang salah sampai pusarnya kelihatan.

Rivaille terkekeh melihat kelakukan Eren, ia kecup perutnya yang membucit keluar, ia kenyang menyantap rusa liar yang ia tangkap.

"Geliii, hihihi!" Eren menggeliat ingin dilepaskan dari ciuman ambigu Rivaille. "Hey, bocah, jangan jauh – jauh dariku," Bisiknya, matanya setengah tidak fokus kepada Eren.

"Haha, Sir Rivai bilang apa? Aku kan selalu berada di sisi Sir Rivai" Ujarnya sambil memeluk Vampire itu,

'Untuk kali ini saja, aku harus menahan diri...' Kata – kata Rivaille dalam hati ia kuatkan, tidak ingin untuk kedua kalinya ia kehilangan kendali.

.

.

.

Hanji datang lebih awal dari yang diminta Rivaille, ia berniat memberi surprise tambahan untuk kedua pasangan beda umur ini, tiba – tiba ia merasa ada yang aneh ketika melewati pohon yang didekat tenda milik Rivaille, ia melihat sesuatu yang hitam dan besar menggantung diatas pohon... tunggu sebentar... itu adalah...

"RIVAILLE! KAU TIDUR DIPOHON!?" Tanya Hanji yang lupa volume suaranya yang terlalu membahana.

Kelelawar jejadian itu, maksudnya Rivaille yang tertidur seperti kelelawar itu membuka mata merahnya.

"HIIIIII!-Hmmfhh!"

Tahu – tahu Vampire itu sudah berada dibelakang Hanji. "Jangan berisik, kau akan membangunkan serigala kecil itu."

Hanji mengangguk, dilihat dari wajahnya, kerutan Rivialle bertambah ditambah mata merah seperti orang habis begadang.

"Rivaille... Kau tidak bisa tidur, huh?" Tanya Hanji pelan – pelan ketika mereka berjalan ke perapian yang sudah padam.

"Hmm, rasa ketagihanku semakin parah..." Rivaille memijit kelopak matanya. "Kau sudah menemukan orang?"

"Sudah! Kita akan pergi ketempatnya sekarang!" Hanji memberikan jempol. "Ohya, kau cuci muka dulu sana, biar aku yang bangunkan Eren!" Hanji mendorong Rivaille ke arah sungai berada.

"Baiklah..." Rivaille berjalan terhuyung – huyung, ritual paginya harus tetap berjalan meski seluruh tubuhnya lelah untuk menahan diri.

Rivaille akhirnya bisa kembali seperti semula setelah merasakan segarnya air di sungai, ia tidak segan – segan melepaskan seluruh bajunya walau sinar matahari sudah mulai menyentuh permukaan bumi, ia tak peduli, ia ingin mandi sekarang.

'Aku ingin berendam di Romania lagi...' Pikirnya. 'Ah, tidak, tidak... Tidak boleh tergoda untuk kembali..' Rivaille menepuk wajahnya untuk tidak kembali berpikir yang tidak – tidak.

Ketika ia membasuh punggungnya, tiba – tiba ada seseorang melompat ke tempatnya.

**BYUUUUR!**

"Sir Rivaiii!" Serigala cilik itu lengkap dengan celana pendeknya sukses menyebur dan berenang kearah vampire itu.

'Tch! Kenapa ia bisa disini!?' Rivaille kembali menengok kebelakang, Hanji berlari menghampirinya.

"Hosh, Hosh! Maaf! Setelah kuberitahu kau sedang mandi disini, ia tiba – tiba lari kesini!" Ujar Hanji sambil memberi senyuman maaf.

'Harusnya kutahu aku tidak bisa mengharapkan Hanji mengurusnya dengan benar,' Mau tidak mau, Rivaille mengajak Eren untuk menikmati air sementara.

.

.

.

Siangnya, mereka bertiga berjalan ke hutan para peri, tapi kali ini mereka tidak mengunjungi pohon – pohon yang memiliki peri kecil, melainkan tempat lain, ada satu rumah dengan jerami kuning sebagai atapnya, dan cerobong asapnya mengeluarkan asap tipis.

"Ada satu peri pemburu yang masih hidup disini, ia berbeda dengan peri yang lain, ia memiliki badan yang sama besar dengan kita, dan dia juga handal dalam urusan memasak maupun melindungi diri," Jelas Hanji sambil membaca laporan, ia berikan laporan itu kepada Rivaille.

Hanji mengetuk – ngetuk pintu dengan pelan, sedangkan Eren mengendus – ngendus teras rumah dan juga peralatan menanam bunga di dekat sepetak tanaman bunga yang bervariasi, Rivaille melihat beberapa hiasan di jendela dan juga di atap terasnya, meski tidak seaneh punya Hanji, rumah memberi kesan dihuni oleh seorang gadis desa.

_Tok tok. _

"Ya, tunggu sebentar-" Pintu berkayu kamper ini terbuka perlahan, terlihat seorang peri yang menjelma menjadi gadis desa, seperti yang diperkirakan Rivaille.

"Kenalkan, ini Isabel, peri yang kalian bertemu kemarin," Ujar Hanji, ia berpelukan dengan Isabel sambil membisikinya sesuatu, keduanya tertawa, Rivaille tidak terkejut ia akan bertemu dengan wanita ini lagi.

Isabel dan Rivaille berjabatan tangan, wanita itu memberi senyuman tulus, Rivaille tidak bereaksi apa – apa, lalu Eren menghampirinya.

"H-Halo, N-Nona Isabel.." Sapa Eren yang terlihat malu – malu.

"Halo juga Eren, sini jangan malu – malu," Isabel menyodorkan satu buah permen, Eren mengendusnya dan mengambil perlahan. "Enak, kan?" Tanya Isabel sambil memberi usapan dikepalanya, Eren tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Isabel.

"Terima kasih, Isabel!" Pekiknya kegirangan, Rivaille hendak menegur Eren karena menurutnya tidak sopan memeluk orang yang baru ia temui, tapi Isabel memeluknya balik, lalu menggedong Eren yang beratnya makin bertambah.

Rivaille tenang melihat Eren bisa akrab dengannya, karena Eren bisa nakal setengah mati kalau sedang kumat kutuannya, tapi entah ada satu sisi dimana ia tidak rela melihat bocah ini bisa menempel dengan orang lain, mungkin kata – kata Hanji ada benarnya?

"Bagaimana? Kau memercayainya?" Tanya Hanji.

"..." Rivaille kembali menatap Isabel. "Aku ingin mengetesnya."

**TBC **

A/N : MAAF BGT Chapternya boring banget D'x sumpahh sebenarnya lebih panjang dari ini, tapiii, kalo kepanjangan next chapter ga bisa sepanjang itu X'DDD untuk lanjutan ini pasti ku update lebih cepat dari biasanya X'DDD maafkan saya sudah lama tidak update fanfic ini, website fanfiction net kembali susah di akses di rumah saya, laptop sempet rusak dan urusan lain menyetop saya menulis ini X333

Terima kasih yang sudah baca sampai sini, maafkan kegajean Author yang ga becus update fanfic, duuh ini juga yakin ada typo disini X'D sebagai permintaan maaf, saya mau memberi tambahan services bagi anda yang demen R18 xDDD hope u enjoy this!

**Warning : Bagian bawah ini mengandung konten dewasa, underage xxx, JANGAN DIBAYANGKAN SEBAGAI REALITA, DAN JANGAN DIPRAKTEKIN DIRUMAH. DO NOT TRY IT AT HOME WITH CHILDREN #plaak dan cerita ini bisa nyambung ato tidak nyambung sesuai keinginan anda. **

* * *

Rivaille kehabisan ide untuk berjalan – jalan dengan Eren, meski hutan yang ia diami luas, ia tidak banyak tahu tentang maklhuk apa saja yang tinggal di hutan milik Hanji, ia yakin akan ada beratus species plus monster yang tingal disini.

"Sir, Lihat itu!" Tunjuk Eren ketika mereka sampai di lembah gunung yang memiliki pemandangan matahari terbenam yang menakjubkan.

"Whoaaa! Keren!" Eren mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil melompat – lompat, perlahan sinar matahari turun, malam hari pun akan tiba.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali..." Eren kecewa ketika mendengar perintah pulang dari Rivaille, ia menarik jubah kulitnya.

"Aku belum puas, Sir..." Ujarnya dengan wajah memelas, _puppy eyes _membulat besar. Rivaille harus mengalah untuk kali ini.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak lama – lama..."

"Yay!" Eren berlari ke semak yang memiliki buah – buahan. "Jangan jauh – jauh, aku akan tunggu disini," Peringat Rivaille, ia duduk di bawah pohon bakau, dan menyenderkan kepalanya untuk sementara, menahan diri melihat bokong Eren yang meliuk – liuk ketika mendaki itu sangat menggoda iman.

Eren tertarik melihat buah – buah berwarna merah, Rivaille sudah memperingat Eren untuk tidak memakan makanan asing yang sama sekali ia tidak ketahui, tapi apalah daya kalau perut sudah memanggil.

"Semoga saja tidak beracun.." Gumamnya, dia mengendus salah satu buah, lalu ia tarik, dan mengunyah dengan pelan, ia tidak merasakan ada biji didalam buah kecil itu.

"Enyaak!" Ujarnya, ia mengambil beberapa bucah yang mirip dengan cherry itu dan memakannya dengan rakus, ekornya tidak bisa berhenti mengibas – ngibas.

Ketika sudah kenyang, Eren mengambil beberapa buah lagi dan membawa buah itu untuk Rivaille. 'Semoga saja Sir Rivai suka!'

Vampire yang sedari tadi memenjamkan matanya untuk istirahat kaget melihat Eren yang berlari kearahnya, 'Sudah selesaikah ia bermainnya? Biasanya ia tidak balik sampai berjam – jam...' Rivaille mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan lagi Eren jalannya mulai terhuyung – huyung.

"Kau kenapa, Eren?" Rivaille menghampiri Eren. "Eh? Kenapa ya? A-Aku hanya ingin memberi buah ini untuk Rivaille, hmm..." Tiba – tiba bocah itu terjatuh, seperti ia pingsan karena dehidrasi.

"Eren!" Rivaille mengambil buah yang ia bawa, ia mencoba satu sambil merasa – rasa. 'Buah ini... _Aphrodisiac_ kah?' Rivaille terkejut menemukan buah yang menggandung cairan penggairah badan, dan dilihat dari mulut Eren yang blepotan, ia sudah makan lebih dari satu.

"Hey, bocah nakal..." Rivaille menepuk pelan pipinya yang gembul. "Berapa banyak buah yang kau makan, hm? Kau tahu kan kau dilarang makan buah – buahan tanpa seizinku..." Eren yang sudah membuka mata menatap Rivaille dengan mata yang sayu, tangannya bergerak ke badan Rivaille lalu menghinggap di lehernya.

"M-Maafkan, aku, Sir..T-Tapi Aku lapar, uhn..." Ujarnya disela dengan desahan aneh darinya, wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya tidak bisa diam, seakan minta ingin disentuh.

"Sir... mungkin ini hukumanku..Hngh...Badanku terasa aneh..." Nafas Eren tersengal – sengal, bahkan Ekornya yang biasa ribut, kini menegang, seperti merasakan suatu desiran ditubuhnya.

"Hm…" Rivaille meraba tubuh mungil dipangkuannya, ia bisa merasakan getaran di badannya, ketika tangan dingin itu mendarat di bulu – bulu ekornya, ia tarik dengan sengaja.

"Aaaaahn!" Pekik Eren, entah kesakitan apa nikmat ditarik seperti itu, tapi Rivaille bisa melihat tonjolan dicelana Eren, perlahan tangan Rivaille menurunkan celananya.

"Kau merasa panas disini, hm?" Bisik Rivaille, tangannya juga merayap ke punggung bocah, ia tidak membuka baju coklat berlapis, hanya meraba dibalik kain yang melapisi tubuh bocah itu, Eren memenjamkan mata sambil mendongak.

"Aaahn, K-Kenapa Sir Rivai menyentuhku…?" Tanyanya disela – selai nafasnya yang memburu, telinga serigalanya perlahan turun, lidahnya menjulur keluar sedikit.

"Kau ingin sensasi aneh ini menghilangkan? Hmm.." Rivaille mengecup lehernya. "Kau ingin disembuhkan, ya, Eren?"

"Henggh..Iyah, sembuhkan aku, Sir.." Eren menatap Rivaille dengan memelas, beberapa air mata muncul di mata Eren, Vampire itu sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Tangan lentiknya menyentuh kedua tonjolan merah didada Eren, memberi pijatan dan cubitan kecil, sampai membuat Eren kembali mendesah, gumpalan daging yang menduduki bagian vital Rivaille kini menggesek – gesek, entah tidak sengaja apa memang 'gatal' ingin bergesekan dengan alat miliknya, Rivaille kini dipenuhi nafsu untuk mengklaim bocah itu.

Satu jilatan di tonjolan itu sukses membuat Eren mengerang lebih kencang, kedua tangan mungilnya kini mencengkram rambut Rivaille, Vampire itu tidak merasakan kesakitan, lidah miliknya menjilat sampai ke pusar Eren lalu ia beri sedikit 'hickeys' dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Kini tangannya merayap ke bagian burung kecil milik Eren, ia usap dengan lembut dan memberi sedikit kecupan untuk menenangkan Eren, bocah serigala itu tidak protes disentuh alat privasinya, malah ia memenjamkan mata seperti menikmati sentuhannya.

"Hnggh, Sir, K-Kalau anda terus memijatku seperti itu..Hnghh.. Aku seperti ingin pipis…" Bisik Eren, kedua tangannya kini kembali menutupi burungnya yang mencuat keluar.

"Tidak apa – apa, Eren, kalau kau ingin keluar, keluarkan saja…" Bisiknya, ia tepis tangannya pelan – pelan lalu menyentuh miliknya lagi.

"Apa Sir tidak akan m-marah, ahn…" Eren dalam kesadaran yang nol besar, kini berjongkok sambil memberi ekspresi malu. "Aku malu…" Gumamnya, Levi menggigit bibirnya sendiri lalu perlahan mengecup pipi sampai bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa melihat milikku.." Vampire itu membuka resleting celananya, membiarkan 'Barang Perkasa'nya keluar dengan pose ketengangan.

"Huwa…. Besar…" Eren takjub melihat ukuran Rivaille yang dua kali lipat darinya. Tangan dingin itu kini kembali mendorong dua bongkahan daging kenyal itu untuk mendekat dengannya.

"Lakukan seperti ini…." Kedua kajantanan itu saling berdekatan, Rivaille mulai mengocok bagiannya, ia bawa tangan mungil Eren untuk menyentuh punyanya dia sambil diajari cara menggesek.

"Uhn…" Eren mengangguk, mata sayunya kini fokus kepada dua kejantanan yang sedang berdiri tegang itu, ia ikuti gerakan tangan Rivaille, tanpa sengaja Eren menggigit bibirnya terlalu kencang karena sensasi yang tak biasa untuk bocah.

Rivaille mengecup bibirnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian, menjilati setiap tetes darah yang keluar di bibirnya, Eren mengerang karena nyeri, lukanya terkena saliva milik Rivaille.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Eren, rasakan kenikmatan ini perlahan…" Bisiknya sambil menjilati daun telinganya.

"Aaah, Aaah-Aaahh..Hahh…" Desahan Eren terdengar indah di telinga vampire yang tengah menghisap di lehernya secara lembut, gesekan tangan Eren mulai dipercepat.

"Bagus, lebih kencang lagi, Eren, Hngh…." Suara gesekan antar kulit membuatnya tambah bernafsu.

"Sir, A-Anda terlalu cepa-Aaah, Aaaahn.." Gesekan tangan Rivaille di barang milik Eren memberinya desiran lebih sampai rasanya ia ingin menyembur saat ini juga.

"A-Aku datang, S-Sir..Aaah! Aku tidak bisa menahan lagi, Ahh Sir Rivai…" Gumam Eren di sela desahannya, salivanya mengalir keluar dari mulutnya, lidah kecilnya menjulur keluar, Rivaille bisa merasaan ekornya yang berdiri sambil menegang.

"Ehng, Aku juga…" Balas Rivaille sebelum kedua barang milik mereka menyemburkan caira putih hangat nan kental ke tangan mereka.

_SPLURT._

Eren langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas badan Rivaille, rupanya bocah itu pingsan karena tekanan dari badannya, Rivaille melepas cravatnya, membersihkan cairan badan dan tangannya, ia baru sadar dirinya mengotori baju dan kepolosan bocah ini, tapi tunggu dulu, biasanya orang yang diberi obat perangsang akan lupa ingatan mengenai aktivitasnya, kan?

'Semoga saja begitu…' Rivaille menggendong Eren sambil menyimpan cravatnya yang sudah kotor kedalam kantong celananya.

"Eng… Sir Rivai…"

"Hmm?"

"_Ich mag sie_*, Sir…" gumam Eren sebelum kembali mendengkur lembut, rupanya ia menginggau lagi, dan pipi Rivaille terasa panas.

"_Ich auch_**, Eren.."

**END **

_Ich mag sie : I like you_

_Ich auch : Me too _

A/N : ASTAGA! SAYA BUKAN TERSANGKA PELAKU JIS KOK! Sungguh! Sumfeeh, saya masih demen pairing straight xD Maafkan Author yang super mesum yah, tenang kok, Kesucian Eren masih slamat kok, ini hanya gara – gara salah makan buah, jadi jangan sepenuhnya menyalahkan Rivaille yaw xD Kenapa bahasa Jerman? Karena itu spoiler dimana Eren berasal #plaak

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic dariku ini, dan terima kasih sudah mau reviews, kutunggu review kalian selanjutnya~


End file.
